I Can't Help But Fall for You
by Romance Without Words
Summary: It's your typical arranged marriage. He dislikes her, vice versa. He thinks of her as a friend, vice versa. He falls in love, she stays a friend. He goes missing and she grows to love. What the hell is wrong with this picture? ICHIxRUKI. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as you read in the summary, here is a story of an arranged marriage between Ichigo and Rukia. Yes. Loads of people have done it for different pairings but not for IchiRuki. Well, maybe they have, but I just didn't see it, so if you know one out there, review and leave a message for me! I just don't want to seem like I'm plagiarizing, y'know?**

**Originally, this plot was for GinRan, but it just didn't suit them! So this is for IchiRuki, instead. Speaking of 'Left Behind'. AHHHHH. I'm so sorry! I'm having this huge writer's block on how to go on. I tried writing it last night. Ugh. The results were UHHHH-GLY. Sorry **_capslock-nanao_**!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I can't draw and I suck at plots and you expect me to own Bleach? *cracks up* That's one of the funniest jokes I heard in a LOOOONG time.**

"GOOD MORNING, SON!" a crazed Isshin yelled as he burst into my room.

"What the hell, old man. I would've thought that Mum taught you some manners," After years of antics like this, I was getting used to it. Rather than getting worked up like I did when I was 15, I merely punched his nose on the way out and he would let me, making sure to get revenge on me later. It was our father-son ritual.

However, today? He dodged and his face was serious. What? What's going on? "Son," he began. When he uses that tone, I knew he wanted to talk about something. Normally, it was something deranged or embarrassing *cough*BIRDS and BEES*cough* so I immediately started backing away. "We need to talk." He finished lamely.

"Jeez, old man. Can't it wait until after breakfast?" I scowled at him as I walked past towards the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes from the closet. "Damn, he's not going to like this," I heard him mutter just before I slammed the bathroom door shut.

What wasn't I going to like? Meh. I'll find out later. If I really didn't like it, otou-san is going to get a hell of a beating. I hurriedly got dressed. Better get this thing I didn't like done and over with so I could enjoy the rest of the day with Hime **(A/N: EWWW. INOUE ORIHIME. *sniff* I can't believe I did this to myself)**. Today was, what? Tuesday? Yeah. What did I have planned with her on Tuesday?

Stalking out of the bathroom, I went back to my room and checked my planner. Let's see… Tuesday – Homework session with Chad and Ishida, Take Yuzu to supermarket, Buy Karin a new ball, Take Orihime to the movies. Bleurgh. Movies. Corny, cheesy love stories.

I sighed. Much as I hated it, I like Hime. Not a lot, but I still liked her. I just wasn't sure whether I liked her as a friend or like her as a… girlfriend. Thing. Meh.

_GRRRRRR._

Damn, I'm hungry. Ahhhh. The sweet scent of buttered croissants and bean paste? Was Orihime here?

As I walked into the kitchen, I scanned the room for her orange her, her chirpy smile and her icy blue hairclips that always caught my attention. Sometimes, when I was extremely grumpy, I thought that the hairclips and her chest was her only aesthetic area. She wasn't there though. I gave a sigh of relief. Much as I liked Orihime, her food was just a tad bit… odd. It turned out the Yuzu made sweet bean soup. Karin obviously likes it, seeing the way she was slurping it up. Otou-san was also eating it, but without making his usual ruckus. Yuzu, Karin and I all exchanged a worried glance, though I'm pretty sure Karin's face was a bit amused.

"What's up with him?" Yuzu quietly fretted. "Is he sick? Is he…"

"I think he wants to talk to me," I interrupted her, also whispering. "He woke me up this morning and wanted to talk. I didn't listen but I heard him say something along the lines of me not liking something before I closed the door."

"Ne, Ichi-nii…" Karin's smirk grew quite pronounced. "Think about it. Orihime-chan? Relationship? Him being quiet?"

I blinked stupidly. How old was she to be worrying about this sort of thing? I mean, how old was she to even know about this… er… thing?

"Ichi-nii… You can be so dumb sometimes!" Yuzu laughed. I looked over at the old man. He didn't even look up. "We're 18 now. We know what's going on. Besides, both of us even have boyfriends!"

I blinked again. Oh yeah. Yuzu was dating the Jinta boy from the Urahara Shouten she always went to. Karin was dating… Dating…

"Karin, who are you dating again?"

"SHHHH! ICHI-NII! Otou-san is the only one in our family that doesn't know about him!"

"The only one? How come I don't know?"

Karin rolled her eyes at me. "You DO know." She turned to Yuzu. "He inherited too much from dad up here," she tapped her head.

Damn. Just because I don't listen half the time doesn't mean I was dumb. Definitely not like that old man.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Y'know, the guy who plays soccer really, really well?"

Oh. The white-haired guy. He seemed… cold. I wonder how Karin could like him, being the exact opposite.

"Girls." Otou-san's voice cut in our hushed conversation. "I need to talk to your brother. You're welcome to stay, as long as you're quiet." He was quite intimidating when he was calm and put.

The twins immediately shut up and went back to eating.

"Ichigo. You're getting married." His voice was clear and sharp. It was the "there-shall-be-no-negotiating-or-lighting-will-strike-thee" type of voice that he heard only once or twice throughout my entire life.

I turned and face the girls. I'm pretty sure they mirrored my expression. Wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Tou-san, I'm not sure I like Orihime that much to get married yet. Why did…"

"I never said it was Orihime-chan." Again, that sharp voice.

What? Oh, shit. Don't tell me…

"It was arranged." He confirmed what I suspected. I groaned.

"To who?" I asked, resignedly. There was no point in arguing, especially when the situation was serious enough to use _that_ voice.

**A/N: Well. ANYONE can guess the answer to that. Of course it's Rukia! I decided something. Rather than go through the pain of thinking of a name for each chapter, it will just be called the name of the POV. Each chapter is one POV, so some chapters will be short. There is also NO point in trying to ask me to write longer chapters. I will write what I think is appropriate for the story and in however man words I want. No more arguing. **

**Alright, it's nine thirty right now and I'm off to bed. Have to wake up super early tomorrow for sport training. *GROAN***

'**Night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kuchiki Rukia

**A/N: Helloooo, again! First up, I want to thank you guys. YOU GUYS ARE EFFING AWESOME. I woke up this morning – HELLOO four reviews. **

**That seriously was more than I was expecting. Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm sorry. My name isn't Kubo Tite.**

I knocked on his study door and opened it. "Nii-sama? You asked to see me?"

"Ah. Rukia. Come in and sit down," as always, his cool and collected voice calmed me. This time, however, there was a slight tone of worry in it. Normal people won't pick it up, thinking that he is as cold as ever, but living with nii-sama helps me notice these slight details.

I sat down on the plush armchair facing him, with only his mahagony desk between us. I could see all the paperwork regarding Kuchiki Corp. spread out in neat little folders across his desk, most of them bearing his signature. Behind him stood a majestic bookshelf, filled with record books, diaries of the Kuchiki ancestors, past invests and original historic books, written by the Emperor himself, a long time ago. However, every time I sat across from him, my eyes would draw itself to a portrait to the left of him. A portrait of me. Correction: a portrait of a lady who looks like me, save for the two bangs falling down the bridge of her nose. Hisana. Nee-chan. She died a while ago, leaving nii-sama even colder due to his depression, but nii-sama recovered well from it.

I watched nii-sama organize his documents and place them in the correct places in his drawers. Then he took out another folder, labeled 'Kuchiki Rukia'. I've only seen the folder once before. The time when he had to take out the folder labeled 'Kuchiki Hisana' to file her death certificate. He had to take out my folder in the process of getting nee-chan's. I never knew what was inside it.

He pushed it towards me. 'Go through the documents, and make sure all information is correct. I have checked, but you must check yourself and sign on the last document. You may go.' Hm. Dignified as always.

I bowed. 'Hai, nii-sama. When would you like this back?" I kept my head down respectfully.

He paused the skritch-scratching of his pen to look at me. 'Please have it on my desk by nine, tomorrow.' The noise on the paper resumed.

'Hai. Good afternoon, nii-sama," with my head still low, I backed out of the office and headed up the stairs, with the folder safely tucked under my arm.

Entering my room and gently closing the sliding door, I set the folder down on my desk and turned on the lamp. I plopped down on my Chappy armchair and rolled towards the desk and picked up my pen. I wonder what brought this on. Opening the folder and feeling like a teacher, I settled down on the first document.

My birth certificate? How… How did nii-sama get that? I didn't even know who my mother was and here was a birth certificate? My eyes narrowed as a cautiously scanned it. Oh. Nii-sama just applied for my birth certificate. I checked all the information. Nope. Nothing wrong. I turned onto the next page. Adoption papers. I filled these out myself so they shouldn't be wrong. I checked again. Next.

I worked on the folder all the way until dinner was brought to my room. Oh. Nii-sama had guests? I only ever ate in my room when nii-sama brought business guests home. He told me that his business partners divorced his wife because she couldn't bear children and now he hates anyone who is under thirty. 'Must be bitterness,' he had said.

Passport applications, old visa applications, citizenship papers, primary school report cards, middle school report cards, high school applications, university results. All of them were in order and I turned to the last few documents. One bold word caught my eye. Marriage?

_Rukia,_ I read. Nii-sama's handwriting!

_As you may be aware, it is the tradition in the noble Kuchiki family for the heir, or heiress to be married off to someone their guardian approves of._

_Hisana and I have arranged for you to marry another man a long time ago. He is the son of a successful clinic doctor. Being a noble of Seireitei doesn't mean we look down upon those who are not as fortunate as us to be as wealthy. You and your sister were not wealthy, yet I still married your sister. This marriage has been planned and due to take place a week after you turn 22._

_The man's name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I suggest you get to know him before you are due to wed._

_Regards,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

Accompanying the note was a few sheafs of paper – drafts of what the marriage certificate would look like. I dropped my pen and hung my head back. Why? _Why?_ I was fine. I didn't need an arranged marriage. I like Renji and I'm happy with the way I am right now. Why must I get married to a random stranger?

Another slip of paper caught my eye.

_Kurosaki Clinic._

_Dr. Kurosaki Isshin._

_Apprentice Kurosaki Ichigo._

Kurosaki Ichigo. He sounds incredibly snobbish. Being rich, I had dealt with snobby people all my life, and I didn't need another one in it. Renji was the only male exception. It's no wonder I'm happy with him. But I know I can't argue with nii-sama's wish. I might as well call this Ichigo and get this done and over with.

Noble tradition. Pffft.

Noble tradition can kiss my ass.

**A/N: YES. THEY ARE MEETING EACH OTHER TOMORROW/NEXT CHAPTER. AAAAHHHHHH! I'M EXCITED, WHY AREN'T YOU? As always, review! *flames suddenly shoot around **_**Romance**_*** OR I WILL FREEZE YOU WITH HYORINMARU. (Get it? Flames? Hyrorinmaru? Ice? *maniac laughter slowly fades off* I need to get some new jokes, don't I?) You have one day to leave a review and make it into the honorary roll in the next chapter! Eh. That won't motivate a lot of people, but it was worth a try!**

**Reviewers for last chapter: **_ShepardxMiranda, gumgum22, darknexusthedude, kjmb, capslock-nanao _**and**_ naro._

**Favourites for last chapter: **_capslock-nanao _**and **_Nes77_

**Alerts for last chapter: **_sayaphitam, lemonorangevanilladrop, DeviantHollow23 _**and**_ Rukes_

**Replies for Reviews:**

_ShepardxMiranda:_ LEMON? O.O" **LEMON?** Well… Errr… Thanks for reviewing? AHA. Still, if enough people _pressure_ me for a lemon, I might make a lemony goodness sequel AFTER this story is finished.

_Gumgum22:_ Ditto. I won't be changing the rating for this one… So…

_Darknexusthedude:_Here's me continuing! I will (most likely) update tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after _that_ and… I have no life.

_Kjmb:_I agree. ICHIRUKI rules. Anyone who doesn't agree, well… THEY CAN GO AND FREEZE IN HELL. Wait. That doesn't work…

_Capslock-nanao: _YAY! Very good so far! I hope that goodness continues on here… BTW, how do you feel about another HitsuGin battle? Or a chapter in Yamamoto's POV?

_Naro: _Updated! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: And here I am again. **

**As always, review replies and the honorary roll of reviewers, favouriters and alerters are listed at the bottom. If you want your name there, you better review the moment you read this because I might be updating tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: *ring, ring* *ring, ring* *Pedo-ish woman voice* Sorry, **_**Romance Without Words**_** is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. If you are looking for Kubo Tite, please dial the Japanese Operator and ask for any untraceable numbers under the name of Kubo Tite, owner of Bleach. I hope this helps. *BEEEEP***

Kuchiki Rukia. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia.

Opening up a new Internet window, I typed in Kuchiki Rukia. A few sites came up, all labeling her as the heiress to the Kuchiki fortunes. Rich bitch.

_Kuchiki Rukia (January 14) is currently aged 21. Living in Tokyo with Kuchiki Byakuya as his sister-in law, she is studying Business Management and Economics Advanced to help with her future as the heiress to Kuchiki Corporations._

I searched pictures.

All that came up was a petite girl with enchanting violet eyes. She was quite beautiful, overall. In some of the pictures, she wore the traditional kimono – a white one with a silky baby blue sash **(A/N: I'm already planning my next story and that is her Bankai outfit! Uh-huh, be excited!). **In others, she wore modern dresses, most of them green and a few blue, all bringing out her gorgeous eyes. She had a charming smile for all of them, as if she was smiling at him directly.

Woah, woah, woah. Time out. Yes, she was pretty. Yes, she is about to become my wife. Shit. She's going to become my wife on January 22nd. Exactly a week and a day after her birthday. So we could be the same age. Jeez. Nobles and their f-cking traditions.

We have around a month to get acquainted and to prepare ourselves for marriage.

"_You guys are to be married on January 22__nd__. No excuses, Ichigo. Just call her and know her and get it done and over with." _Isshin had said.

Marriage. What the hell. It was 2010. Who still does arranged marriages? I don't get it. We are supposed to get married, appear lovey-dovey in the public and go back to hating each other in the same house. Definitely not the same bed, though. Imagine sharing a bed with a stranger you barely know! Imagine having to… I shuddered. Consumate the marriage. Of course, the Kurosaki line is going to have to continue. We need little kids.

No. Bleurgh. I'm not going to go there. Maybe divorce. If I can talk to her, maybe she'll agree to divorce.

I looked through the pictures again and clicked 'Back'. Before closing the window, I saw my name.

_**Karakura Telegraph: Bringing the news daily!**_

_Kuchiki Corp Heiress to tie the knot._

_... claimed that Kuchiki Rukia was to marry soon. Head of the Kuchiki clan and CEO of Kuchiki Corporations, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama confirmed these rumours to be true… …to marry Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Clinic's head doctor, Kurosaki Isshin._

Damn. So they already announced it to the media.

"F-ck," I muttered. What if I didn't want to be married? What if I didn't want the media to know? I could've gotten married, abiding okaa-san's wishes and then get divorced without the bloody media knowing about it.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin.

"What?" I asked her rudely.

"Phone call for you," she handed the phone to me. "Don't go grumpy on me, Ichi-nii. Just hurry up, 'kay? Toshiro's calling me." She smirked and left the room.

I glared at the door that had closed behind her. I looked at the phone in my hand. Right. I was supposed to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?" I grumbled.

"Hello, is this Kurosaki Ichigo?" a feminine voice sounded.

"Hai," I answered monotonously. Though, what a lovely voice. It wasn't that feminine and had some toughness in it. This person must be like Tatsuki. Oh. Could be the media. '…_marry Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Clinic's head doctor, Kurosaki Isshin.'_

"Oh. This is Kuchiki Rukia. I believe we have some things to discuss."

Damn. This was too soon.

**A/N: So. How did you like it?**

**Yeah, Yeah. I said I'd have them meet. But, the phone call seems more logical to me! Don't judge me. **

**Now be good readers and review for me. Or click favourite. Or Alert. Or stalk. Wait, what? (Nope, still need new jokes)**

**Reviewers for last chapter: **_capslock-nanao, Abarai Starsha, .banshee, HigurashiAlchemist, xbleachfanx _**and**_ youtubesam._

**Favourites for last chapter: **_Rukes, HigurashiAlchemist _**and **_youtubesam._

**Alerts for last chapter: **_Outer space-alien, dreameroftheheavens, Nathalie Shiffer _**and **_youtubesam._

**Replies for Reviews.**

_Capslock-nanao: _ALRIGHT! I'm putting in a HitsuGin fight. I think I'll PM you the Yamamoto POV one. If you don't like it, I won't put it up! Simple as that. Though, how 'bout a Hisagi POV? I always wanted to do his view when it came to GinRan. *JEALOUSY* *smile*. Phew. At least you liked this one! MWAHxx

_Abarai Starsha: _You don't have to wait any longer! Well, you do. But here is just another installment that HELPS unfolding it! Keep updated. :)

_.banshee:_ You like the plot - YAY! You can't wait to read the confrontation – that should be in the next two chapters. You hope Orihime will cry and suffer – she will. I really, really hate her. She gets in the way too much. You want me to update as soon as possible – I hope this is soon enough. LOL THANKS!

_HigurashiAlchemist:_ I hope I update fast enough to be liked! Thanks for the review – it really made me smile!

_Xbleachfanx:_ Sorry to disappoint, but they don't meet here! O.O" I hope they'll meet the next chapter. I just can't control them. They run around, waving their zanpakto's at me, threatening to kill me if I don't listen to them. So, we'll wait and see how my mini devil/muses will control me, eh?

_Youtubesam: _First up, COOL NAME (Y). I'm making it a love square. It sounds cooler. LOL. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. It's updated but I still don't know where I'm going with it, so we'll ALL have to wait and find out. Though I feel like a V.I.P here. I get to find out first! XP.


	4. Chapter 4: Kuchiki Rukia

**A/N: AHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! Bloody schoolwork. I hope that is enough of an excuse. Some of you are going through the heavy homework load stage and some of you have already gone through it. The latter is LUCKY. :( History reports sucks. I wrote it up to 900 words when the limit was 750 words and I stayed up to 12 to write it. SO I go to sleep because of school today. **

**I was going to make it up to you buy posting TWO fanfics today, but bloody maths got in the way, so you'll have to make do with this!**

**Disclaimer: Now, if I had the King's Seal, then I would own Bleach, no question asked! (I decided to re-watch the Diamond Dust Rebellion today on the car, on the way to Chinese class. I left it halfway and I kept on wailing "TOSHIROOOOO" during the lesson. Teacher thought that someone died O.o")**

I sighed. Pick up already, Kurosaki!

"Moshi moshi, Kurosaki Clinic, how may I help you today?" A rather bored feminine voice sounded through the phone. Definitely not the Kurosaki I'm looking for. Maybe his mum. Or his sister.

"Ah, yes. I'm looking for a Kurosaki Ichigo. May I please speak to him?" I asked politely.

"Certainly," the girl – I decided – replied, just as polite. "Can you please hold a little?"

"Mm-hmm."

I heard footsteps trudging up some steps. Judging by the stomps the feet made, it was either a really fat woman, or a girl/woman with boyish attitude. A knock sounded. "Ichi-nii?" So it was his sister. "Phone call for you." I heard the phone change hands.

"Don't go grumpy on me, Ichi-nii," Was he grumpy? Aw. Crap. Wrong time to call. "Just hurry up, 'kay? Toshiro's calling me." Future sister-in-law's boyfriend or best friend? Toshiro? Boy. Definitely boy.

"Moshi moshi?" His deep voice resonated. It was not unpleasant, but the grumpy tone was there. Despite knowing it was him, it would be better to confirm, right?

"Hello, is this Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Hai," His voice remained deep and crabby.

"Oh." I took a little breath. "This is Kuchiki Rukia. I believe we have some things to discuss."

Silence.

"Oh. I was going to call you after I tracked down your number." He said shortly. "Rich bitch," he muttered softly. So softly that I barely heard him, but I still heard him. Grouch.

"I see. About the wedding, I would like to inform you, Kurosaki-san, that…"

"Ichigo," he cut me off abruptly. "My name is Ichigo. Use it. I'm not noble like you. If we're getting married, at least use my name."

I was surprised. He had some decency in him, at least. "I understand, Ichigo. The same could be said for you. Please just call me Rukia. Just because I'm noble doesn't mean I'm more special than you are." I was trying to make my voice cool, collected and polite. Let him see that I wasn't some rich and snobby heiress. Damn media and their stereotypes.

I could tell that _he_ was surprised. "Rukia. Now, I was wondering if it was possible to get divorced in an arranged marriage, seeing that your brother will have control over you."

Divorce? Wow, he thought ahead. But I had to admit. It was a good idea. I had my own boyfriend, and he probably has a girlfriend. We're both ditching them to marry each other, but maybe we could like, leave them with a promise we'll come back, or something. I sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have any control over my marriage until nii-sama dies. That wouldn't be for many long years, I think. By the time that happens, we'll be sixty and still waiting for a chance to divorce."

Ichigo laughed. "You're not bad, Rukia. I would've thought you were some snobby and don't-touch-me-commoner-or-i-will-kill-you sort of person."

I laughed with him. "Still a rich bitch?"

I could feel him grin, literally, sheepishly. "Aheh. You heard that… Gomen."

"It's no problem, at all. Loads of people think like that. You're not the first one to assume. But about the divorce…" 

He cut me off again. "Look, I have a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you have a boyfriend. I'm not desperately in love with my girlfriend. I'm not sure if I'm even in like with her _that _way. I like her as a friend but I'm not just dumping her without a promise of return to run off and get married."

I sighed. "You're right. I do have a boyfriend. What's surprising is, is that I feel the same way about him as you feel about your girlfriend. He's like my best friend." Why am I telling him so much? _'Coz he opened up to you first, baka!_ Stupid inner voice. Where the hell did they come from? "But I'm not going to dump him either to get married to a total stranger. Well, not total, but you get the point."

"So, we're at an understanding, then. I understand we have to get married. I understand we might have to…" he dropped his voice immediately. "… consummate the marriage." I shuddered. Bleurgh. I just met, well, talked to him. "But we cannot stay together. I don't want… I just don't… Putting it bluntly, I don't want to live in my wife's shadow, with her being a heiress. Call me shallow, but I want to make my own name."

"I understand completely, Ichigo. But you must be aware of the fact that as long as nii-sama is alive, there is no point in even _trying_ to get a divorce. I…" He interrupted me. Why does he keep doing that? Has he no respect for women?

"Look. Let's go out for dinner tomorrow night and sort it out there. Besides, you don't seem like a bad person to have as a friend. Nothing but just a friend. Nothing else. I have a call coming in, probably for Karin. Oh, yeah. You need to meet my family. We'll sort everything out tomorrow, okay?" He spoke in a hurried way. It sort of made _my_ heart racing. What. The. Hell.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Can you come by at six? Front of head office of Kuchiki Corporations. You being the guy, I'll let you make the reservations." I smirked. He's paying!

"Sure. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Ichigo." I could hear the slight wind as he put the phone down. But suddenly, his voice spoke again.

"By the way, Rukia?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks," he just hung up.

Thanks for what?

**A/N: Their 'date' will occur tomorrow at 9p.m. sharp, as opposed to the six, on Fan Fiction, E.S.T time. I dunno where you people live, so you search it up yourselves. Don't look at me, I'm not a stalker. *someone coughs***

**REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER: **_capslock-nanao _**(it's always you, my dear. It's a good thing! Thx for the support!), **_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, lilly (dot) the (dot) banshee, xbleachfanx _**and **_naruinofan._

**FAVOURITES FOR THIS CHAPTER: **_Mirae Naomi Kurosaki _**and**_ lilly (dot) the (dot) banshee._

**ALERTS FOR THIS CHAPTER: **_TagoMode_

**Replies for Reviews:**

_Capslock-nanao: _Toshiro's POV is going up tomorrow, I finally got it figured out! Hurray! They HitsuGin fight is postponed, because I'm not up to that part of the plot yet. But the Hisagi POV will be going up after Toshiro POV. I'm working on Yama-jii POV. I want to do all the captains POV but I'm not sure if that would work, so cross your fingers and I'll get to work!

_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: _I DO remember you! I loved your name. I thought it was incredibly cool. Still, thanks for reviewing this one and the last one! I hoped you liked the last story, and hopefully, you'll like this one! Thank GOD you love my fics. BTW, Ichigo is not in love yet. He just likes her and that's only after this chapter.

_Lilly (dot) the (dot) banshee: _Sorry about the dots, hunny. It's just fanfiction is gay when it comes to dots. The phone call continues, but still. SORRY that the update was slow, this time. Hope it won't turn you away from the story! Thanks for the encouragement and support, Lilly! Keep on reading!

_xbleachfanx: _OMG. I just had the Ying and the Yang in my mind when I 'designed' her outfit. I actually drew it out, and then I realized that that the baby blue didn't work. So, unfortunately, that isn't going to be the bankai outfit. Here is a spoiler for the next story, if you're interested: Same as Ichigo's exact white for the main parts and the black inner thing (I have NO idea what they are called). A black and thick sash with the white Sode no Shirayuki and gentle 'ripples' rather than the tears that Ichigo has at the bottom. Just so you know! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: I promised that I would upload around 17 hours ago, but my family dragged me out (yes, kicking and screaming as well) and didn't get home until 10. And then I wrote this. **

**To make up for it, I'll be updating again tonight! Also, I want you guys to check out another awesome story I'm reading right now. It's called **_'Death is Not Goodbye' _**by Silvering Blue. SB is an awesome writer and updates everyday! Unlike your sad little author here :'(**

**Disclaimer: Yes, my name DOES start with K, but that doesn't mean either of two things. 1) My name is Kubo Tite. 2) I own Bleach and all of its rights.**

To tell the truth, I was a bit nervous about picking her up. I hardly knew the bloody woman and here I was, going on a date with her. What's worse was that Orihime still didn't know anything about Rukia or the whole arranged matter. I left it to Karin to explain to her since I… I didn't really want to deal with her right now.

Strangely enough, I was also excited about picking her up. I wanted to know more of her. She seems so… analytical **(A/N: Kudos to **_Roma88 _**for noticing that!)**. I could tell that she was judging my character through what I said. She didn't seem to be the bitch I thought she was. She was more cool and collected. She was… pretty damn cute.

Woah, woah. I did NOT just think that about Rukia. She, no matter what's happening to us, is still just a… an acquaintance. Not even a friend yet. Acquantaince. Yeah, that's right. So why did I ever think she was cute?

Let's see. Kuchiki Corporations. Damn it. So many tall dark buildings.

There she stood. Wow. Oh. My. God. I almost forgot to stop the goddamn car.

She just stood there, texting, in a white cocktail dress. It was simple, yet it brought out her dark purple eyes and hugged every single curve. Wow. Wasn't she afraid of getting mugged? "Hey, Rukia!" I called in her direction.

She looked up from her texting and hopped in the car. "Ichigo! You're on time!" she smiled at me.

I just scowled back. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I _supposed_ to be tardy all the time?"

Rukia giggled. "No, no. Renji is always late when it comes to picking me up,"

"Renji being your boyfriend, right?" Lucky bastard.

"Yup. I was just texting to my friend about shopping details."

I rolled my eyes. "What's with girls and shopping?"

Her tone turned serious from its happy, chirpy voice. "This isn't… ordinary shopping. It's for the wedding." She turned away from me.

I kept one hand on the wheel and place the other on her shoulder. "Hey, at least we're getting to know each other. Right? Loads of people just get married because it was arranged without even knowing each other!"

She turned around, the sparkle in her shining eyes returning and the smile gluing itself back to her face. "You're right. You're not a bad guy, at least, Ichigo."

"I could say the same for you, Rukia." I carelessly said.

I could see with my peripherals that her eyes had narrowed at me. "Are you calling me a guy, Kurosaki?" she asked me, her if-sounds-could-kill-by-now-only-your-skeleton-would-be-left voice in place.

"Ah!" realizing my mistake, I immediately turned around to her. "No! Of course not! If you must know, you look extremely pretty tonight." I had to add the compliment.

Her voice returned to normal again. Man, she had mood swings. "Oh, thanks, Ichi!"

It was my turn to glare at her murderously. "Ichi?" I growled.

"Joke, joke!" she giggled again. "Get used to it, baka!"

"What the hell? First Ichi, now baka? Man, I thought otou-san was crazy, but you bring the meaning to a new level."

She pouted. "Okay, okay. You don't like nicknames. Boo. And I was going to call you Berry-chan next!"

"WHAT?" She smirked and turned away to resume texting.

I parked the car into a space. "We're here." I announced, still a bit pissed off.

She looked up from her phone and her eyes landed on the place I was taking her to. "_Ichi-ban Boshi_? I love that place!" she squealed.

I was a bit surprised. "You do?"

She nodded vigorously. "Nii-sama." She explained. I nodded as well. No need to further the explanation. As long as that Kuchiki was involved when it comes to chain stores or restaurants, there will be no doubt that he owned it. Or shared a partnership. Or something.

I held up my hand to her. She smiled and placed her hand in mine. What a smooth hand! So tiny and petite! I lead her into the restaurant and headed towards the receptionist. "Kurosaki; table for two, please." The waiter consulted 'the book' as Karin and Yuzu used to call it. He nodded. "Right this way, sir."

He led us into a rather secluded spot, near the back, where I specifically requested it. "Thank you." He nodded again. "Your server will be here soon. Feel free to ask us if you need anything. Enjoy your night. Sir" he nodded respectfully to me. "Ma'am". He bowed towards Rukia and left.

"So polite!" I remarked.

"They always are, here." She answered. "It's part of their training. They memorises that speech and then says it with as much emotion as they can manage to make it sound as natural as possible."

I merely snorted. I handed the menu over to her. "I already know what I'm ordering, so choose what you want."

Not surprising me much, she closed the menu and placed it onto the table. "I know too."

"So." We talk naturally in the car, and once we get into the restaurant, we go all silent. Wonderful. "Are you the one planning the wedding or do we have a wedding planner?"

To which she answered promptly: "I'm planning it. I always wanted to."

"Alright, let's talk details."

She suddenly got excited. "I'm planning the colours to be black and white with hints of light pinks and baby blues. I'm planning on keeping everything simple. I already chose my maid of honour and bridesmaids. All you need to do is to pick out your best men and I'll send over the requirements for your tux." She was like my pink-haired, second cousin, Kusajishi Yachiru. Too hyperactive.

All I needed to do was to know where. "Where is it to be held?"

"Kuchiki Halls."

Of course.

My phone suddenly rang. I picked it up. _Inoue Orihime._ "My girlfriend. I gotta take this."

I turned around slightly. "Inoue."

"Where are you, Ichigo? Why am I back to Inoue again?"

**A/N: AND… CUT! I'm ending this chapter here because well… I wanted to do Orihime's POV now. This is by far, in my opinion, the worst one yet. If it's one lesson I learnt from this, it's NEVER write when I'm tired. But I'm not changing it. What I'm changing is the summary. I realized, thanks to Roma88, that they don't hate each other. Maybe that won't attract readers anymore, but I just can't think of anything to make them hate each other unless if I re-write the whole of last chapter.**

**BTW, I have NO idea what Ichi-ban Boshi means. It's like One (something) Star. It was just a Japanese restaurant I ate at last night.**

**REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_capslock-nanao, Rukes, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, blissbeat, moonshine, Roma88_** and **_BlackBrightField2007_

**FAVOURITES FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki _**and **_BlackBrightField2007 _**(I'm not sure… My mail is screwed up :O)**

**ALERTS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_BlackBrightField2007_**  
**

**Replies to Reviews:**

_Capslock-nanao: _And my favourite reviewer is back again, to another chapter! Good thing I updated! I wouldn't want the world in pieces because IchiRuki AND Toshiro would die with it. NOOOOOOOOO!

_Rukes:_ AH! It's Rukes again! Hi! Anyway, this is a bad chapter, so I might replace it tomorrow morning or something. RWW's current mood: Happy because Rukes is back and she loved it!

_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: _I liked the MiRae part too. It sounds so… COOL (Y). I'm actually planning the divorce as of right now. Nah JKS JKS. Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea! Hmmmmm…

_Blissbeat: _I wouldn't call it a 'date'. It's more of a get-to-know-before-we-end-up-married-and-get-old sort of meeting. Yeah? Still, here's a bad update. Hope you aren't TOO disappointed! :(

_Moonshine:_ Thanks for the encouragement! Y'know, its reviews like yours that motivate me to try and keep updating daily. I know, I know. HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MYSELF? I hate Inoue too. But Tatsuki… Ehh… I'm leaving her with Renji. But NO to Senna. No, No, No, No, NO! Her big eyes creeps me out a little. O.O" But still, I'm glad you didn't find much spelling/grammar mistakes because I only go through it once and then I post it up.

_Roma88:_ Looking back at my summary, I totally agree with you, which is why I'm changing it! Maybe I meant for the arguments after the marriage but who knows? But I'm changing the entire plot that's meant after the marriage. BTW, brace yourself for a LONG story because this is going to be a lot of chapters! Kudos to you (again) for noticing Rukia's and Ichigo's character!

_BlackBrightField2007:_ Thanks! I'm really happy that you found it interesting. If you're on a hunt for AU IchiRuki stories, I have written another one, if that interests you. Updating right now but about the length… I'm going with the flow of the story. I plan what each chapter is about – I just don't plan on how to do it. That means I have no control over the length. When I think I have conveyed what I wanted to in the chapter, I finish it. Hope you understand!


	6. Chapter 6: Inoue Orihime

**A/N: WOO! I'm uploading twice in a single day! I'm having a slight writer's block with this one (but the next update will hopefully be tomorrow!) and the problem is, my head is streaming with ideas for new stories. So what I'm going to do is to list it here and you can vote which one you want first!**

**1) **Baby, It's Me!: In the heat of the moment, Ichigo charged at Aizen to be hypnotized by his zanpakuto. With the help of his massive reiatsu and Rukia, he managed to defeat Aizen but the exert of it all caused him to fall unconscious for five days. When he wakes up, he has lost his memory completely, yet… "You." He pointed at Rukia. "Why do you look so familiar?" **Changes POV. Rating TBA**

**So far, I'm planning it to be a threeshot. The Bleach movie 'Fade To Black, I Call Your Name' and the Bleach song inspired this: "Baby, It's You". If you listen to the song, you'll understand.**

**2) **Fateful Looks: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. How many words are needed to express their love? None. Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, I hope you will be happy. **Inoue Orihime's POV. Rating K+. **

**Inspired by **_sallythedestroyerofworlds23_** when she replied to a review I posted on her story saying: **By the way, I like your username 'Romance Without Words' it sounds very IchiRuki-like =) **Thus this story. Oneshot. Hopefully.**

**3) **TITLE TBA: Kurosaki Ichigo. Occupation: Famous Singer. Kuchiki Rukia. Occupation: Actress/Model. Author's Objective: Get them together. **Author's POV. Rating TBA. Hopefully humorous. NO AUTHOR AND CHARACTER INTERACTION TT-TT**

**WHAAA-? Everyone has their fair share of pop-star stories! **

**Now, to continue with the story!**

"_Karin-chan!" I called when I saw the black haired girl trudge back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Karin-chan was such a beautiful girl now. Her long hair had grown out and she chose more feminine clothes that still reflected her tomboy-ish attitude and personality but still hugged her clothes. I still have to compliment Yuzu on a job well done. Or maybe it was Hitsugaya-kun's presence that drove her into wearing those clothes. I hope it is the former._

_She turned towards me. "Hime-nee!" She waved at me. "Ichi-nii isn't here right now, he's gone off with Rukia-nee to discuss plans!"_

"_Plans? What plans?" _

_I saw the flash of surprise in her eyes, but it was gone. All too soon. She just smirked mysteriously at me. "Don't worry, Hime-nee! Ichi-nii is a baka but he'll tell you soon! It's a… surprise!"_

_I could tell she was lying. "OK! Then I'm going to go now! Bye Karin-chan!" I walked away but turned back long enough to wave and call out again. "Say hi to Isshin-san and Yuzu-chan for me!"_

"_Will do!" Karin hollered back._

So here I was, dialling Ichigo's number.

"Inoue." His voice, normally bored but kind, was cold.

"Where are you, Ichigo?" I let the hurt seep into my voice. Inoue? What? "Why am I back to Inoue again?"

"Inoue, I…"

"And what plans do you have with this Rukia-nee?"

"Inoue, listen. Rukia is… a friend of mine." Liar. "We're just discussing plans regarding a ceremony of business." Liar. Was he cheating on me?

"Liar. You are lying, Kurosaki Ichigo, and I know that you know that I know." Damn. I'm confusing myself.

"Look, we can discuss this some other place at some other time, alright?" His voice was impatient. "I really need to go. Now!"

"Ichigo, be nice. The discussions can wait for a while." A third voice cut in faintly on his end of the phone. Must be the Rukia. Her voice was kind and understanding. We could've been friends if she wasn't trying to steal Ichigo away from me.

"Damnit, Rukia! I want the details to be done and over with. All the wedding things should go smoothly and…"

"Wedding?" My quiet voice interrupted him. "What wedding?"

"ARGH!" Ichigo shouted over the phone line. "Damnit, Inoue. I'll talk to you later!" He hung up viciously.

What wedding?

I squealed. Was he going to propose to me? I'm going to be married! But he ruined his plans for me. That's really sweet, though. Maybe I should pretend to be mad. Maybe pretend to take it the wrong way and let him carry on with his plans?

What could be a reasonable excuse that could cover for him? Wedding? Let's see. Rukia could be just a planner… Matte. Rukia isn't really a common name. The only Rukia I'm aware of in Karakura is Kuchiki Rukia. Nah. It couldn't be her.

Let's see. He's already married. Nope.

He's arranging his sister's marriage. I don't think so. They are all too young though I'm pretty sure I saw a white-haired man at the jewellery store.

Arranging his sister's marriage? Oh. Arrange?

An arranged marriage! That's it! And he thinks his surprise is to be ruined! I don't think so, Ichigo! It's easy. Pretend to think it's an arranged marriage. He'll explain to me the misunderstanding and then we'll be engaged!

I giggled and fell back onto my bed.

Kurosaki Orihime. That had a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

**A/N: I hate myself. I hate myself.**

'**Nuff said.**

**REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_HigarushiAlchemist, falconrukichi and… falconrukichi._

**FAVOURITES FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_Falconrukichi and Esmarie_

**ALERTS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_Everlastingsakura and falconrukichi_

**Replies to Reviews:**

_HigarushiAlchemist: _Phew! You liked the chapter! Hallelujah! ^^ Here was me, worrying my butt off that no one will like it and here you are, brightening my day! Thanks for reviewing!

_Falconrukichi: _I KNOW RIGHT. HOW ANNOYING IS ORIHIME! GRRR. I'm out to get her. I know it sounds so gay right now, but (I don't know about you) I LOVE stories where Orihime gets pwned and IchiRuki prevails. Ichihime can go die in a hole, which I am happy to dig for them. The drama won't begin for another few chapters, unfortunately!


	7. Chapter 7: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: YO! I'M BACK!**

**Don't mind the CAPITALS, because I'm just on a high from getting so much positive feedback/reviews! THANKS, GUYS! MWAH.**

**BTW, go back to the last chapter and tell me which story you want! O.O" So far only **_capslock-nanao_** has voted.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no. You misunderstand. Bleach is totally mine. *struck dead by lightning***

This part is not in bold so that the message gets across. For those who skip the bold writing of course. I really need you to read this, guys! KazeNoSakura is writing an AWESOME HitsuKarin story right now, called 'Things Happen For A Reason'. It has a great story plot so GO READ AND REVIEW because she is not updating until she gets up to 100 reviews for the story and trust me, it NEEDS to be continued. It's that good. Now GO READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL STALK YOU AND YOUR MUM. Sorry, bad joke :)

Now here is the actual story!

"Damnit," I muttered. I fully blew it. Inoue knew everything by now. The wedding. The marriage. Rukia. It wouldn't take her long to figure our _which _Rukia it was. It wasn't really a common name. F-CK. Well, isn't that a great way to end a good date. I mean, dinner.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke rather softly. "You didn't tell her yet?" I could tell that she was extremely curious.

I looked at her – her beautiful and curious face and her captivating purple eyes. Shit. I was really falling for her, aren't I? What the hell, Ichigo. She doesn't even know when your birthday is and you're falling for her. "No," I groaned. "She's going to figure it out soon."

Her voice turned quite harsh. "You should've told her. I told Renji the moment I knew of it."

"It's not the same for me and Inoue as it is for you and Renji-kun."

She glared at me. "Explain yourself," I rolled my eyes. We weren't even married yet and she was already controlling. Meh. Good practice, right?

"Look, you said Renji-kun was your best friend, right? But you don't feel romantically about him? Inoue isn't my best friend nor am I romantically interested in her. She throws herself at people. I just couldn't stand any more sickening 'Kurosaki-kun'!" I harshly mimicked Inoue's voice. "One more f-cking Kurosaki-kun and I would've blown my head off," I growled and looked down.

"PFFFFFT,"

Eh? I looked up to see Rukia trying to hold in her laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because… pffft… that… Kurosaki-kun imitation you did was," she burst into giggles. I smiled. I would've thought she would've cracked sooner. Maybe it was the rich and posh attitude she would have to keep up around her brother. He sounded serious, at least. "You did such a funny impression!"

"Actually, it wasn't supposed to be funny," I put on a mock-frown. "It was exactly the same as her voice."

She kicked me. "Be nice," She grinned evilly and then put on the scariest voice I have heard in a long time. "Kurosaki-kun!" She sang in a schoolgirl voice. Inoue's annoying 'Kurosaki-kun' couldn't compare with it.

I was shocked. "Wh… Whaa… What the HELL was that?"

She simply smirked. "Are you alright, Ichigo? You look like you saw a ghost!"

Bitch. I glared at her. That voice was too creepy.

"Anyways," she dug into the food which the waitress just brought over. **(Let's just say that she ordered for Ichigo while it was Orihime's POV)**

"We still need to discuss the marriage arrangements."

I groaned. I'm starting to call it the Yachiru-style Pre-Wedding Hyperactiveness Syndrome. She DEFINITELY had it. "No more wedding plans. Just tell me how many best men I'm supposed to have and I'll leave the rest to you."

"You just need three," came her reply. I noticed she was pouting because she didn't get to discuss any more of her wedding plans. Seeing her so excited made me wonder what was so great about this wedding. She was getting married to a friend she didn't love and here she was, planning every aspect of it out. What a strange girl.

"Alright, marriage arrangements?"

"It's simple. Who's house do we move to? Yours or mine? Or do we buy a new house?" I stared at her. "What?" she asked, noticing me staring at her.

"Buy a new house?" I asked incredulously. "We're going to get divorced. Hello?"

"I told you, there wasn't that much chance of divorce," she pouted again. "If we're going to get married, we're going to act married. I wouldn't mind if you got a mistress though!" she acted cheerful again.

I chocked on my miso soup. "Whaa-?" I spluttered.

She blushed heavily. "I… I didn't mean to say that," she muttered embarrassedly.

I gave her one more incredulous stare. "Move on," I instructed. I saw her open her mouth in protest, but she seemed to consider the awkward situation and shut it again.

"What are you going to do? For employment? Since you want to make your own name?" she asked me.

"I'm still going to university. I only have another semester before I graduate. Then I'll take over Kurosaki Clinic."

"That seems reasonable," she nodded approvingly. We're not going to get married for another two months so you'll finish your semester within what…" she counted in her head. "Two and a half months within the marriage."

I nodded. "What about you?"

"I graduated my classes so I'll be staying home, wherever home is," she rolled her eyes. "Probably the typical housewife things. Cooking, clea… Wait. That depends where home is." I understood what she meant. If we were staying at Kuchiki Manor, she would have nothing to do.

"We'll figure that one later."

She ticked the things she wanted to say in her head with the visual aid of her fingers. I smirked. She was sort of cute… "Oh, Ichigo!" she said nonchalantly. "I want to meet your family and your siblings."

"Sisters. They're twins." Rukia started squealing.

"Really? How adorable! I'll have two cute sister-in-law! Will I have any brother-in-laws? I envy your family. I never had any parents or younger siblings. I only have nii-sama and nee-chan. But nee-chan died." I heard the tone of sadness seep into her voice.

I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, it's alright. My mum died a while ago in a car accident."

Her head snapped up and her eyes were alert. What the hell is with her eyes? They're like magnetic fields. So attractive. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I never knew my mother so I didn't have much to lose, but…"

I waved her concerns away. "It's alright. Let's just finish dinner."

The rest of the dat… dinner passed in pleasant conversation over Chappy. What the hell is Chappy?

**A/N: Done! Now, darling readers and reviewers, you have four jobs ahead of you!**

**1) Review**

**2) Go back to last chapter and vote for which story you like better through reviews! I MIGHT add another story (IchiRuki AU HIGH SCHOOL O.O")**

**3) Anticipate the next chapter. Orihime Confrontation!**

**4) GO READ AND REVIEW 'Things Happen For A Reason' by KazeNoSakura. PLEASE.**

**As always, the THANK YOU'S!**

**REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_BlackBrightField2007, capslock-nanao _**(awake yet?), **_Falconrukichi, thornspike, moonshine, princessdoll, HigarushiAlchemist, lilly. The. Banshee, Roma88, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, Secret Starr._

**FAVOURITES FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_Sakura the demon cat954_**  
ALERTS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_Sakura the demon cat954_

**Replies for Reviews:**

BlackBrightField2007: OMG, do you know the only reasons I went through the pain of doing IchiHime was so they could break up and she could go mental? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THE BLISS! THE JOY!

Capslock-nanao: You didn't wake up in time for Chapter 5 coz I put it up in the morning of Australian time. Time difference! Normally, I put my chapters up at like… 9 or 10 p.m. Meh. Can you imagine YACHIRU being related to ICHIGO? *cracks up laughing as well* Ah well. I know you hate me for writing HIme so that's why there is two chapters! Yeah. That's totally why. *shifty eyes* Yes. BAD NANAO! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF A BOMB AT THIS STAGE!

Falconrukichi: *shudder* Kurosaki Orihime. That's disgusting, isn't it? I know. ICHIRUKI will PREVAIL. Orihime still gets pwned.

Thornspike: Of course it doesn't! Hello? Ichihime is BLEURGH! XP

Moonshine: She makes EVERYONE want to gag. Seriously, I see her in the anime and immediately switch to the manga. One more sick 'Kurosaki-kun' and I'll join Ichigo in blowing my head off. *considers what she just said* JKS JKS.

Princessdoll: I know! I'm trying to make her as dumb as possible. Loads of readers is picking that up, so kudos to you all!

HigarushiAlchemist: LOL~! Talking to characters is cool. Hi-Five? No? Che. Yes, Orihime is REALLY REALLY DUMB. I'm glad you thought so because I wanted to get a laugh when Ichigo dumps her sad er… dump.

Lilly: I'm sure you know who you are because the dots on fanfiction is really pissing me off. ARGHH! Still. Try not to get too accustomed to it, dearie! It only happens on Australian Sundays. My next goal? Finish three chapters in one day! Don't hurt yourself because Hime is a dumb-dumb! Just laugh your ass off when they meet. Oh wait, you already are. =.=" LOL! I'LL TRY FOR THREE AND FOUR BUT DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!

Roma88: WOOOH! Super long reviews rock because they make me smile! Thanks, Roma-chan! I'm glad you analysed the whole situation. Some people PM me and ask me questions relating to what I wrote. It's exhausting sometimes. I'm glad you looked into it! BTW, thanks for thinking the story is going great. Also, Ichigo and Rukia will have their moments of marriage! Like arguments. Not lemons. Yet. XP

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon: First thing first. AWESOME NAME! Is it a reference to Sode No Shirayuki or am I being Bleach-obsessed again? ^.^ Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure what you mean by… intimately. I actually am scared of what you might mean. Or am I thinking wrong again?

Secret Starr: You'll wait next chapter for Orihime's heart to be shattered! Trust me, I haven't written it yet but I'm already gloating over Orihime's defeat. We all hate her THAT much.

**WOAH. SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS? CHYEAAAAH BOY!**


	8. Chapter 8: Inoue Orihime

**A/N: Am I tiring you with my presense?**

**I learnt a very valuable lesson last night. I get most of my reviews when I'm sleeping since most of you reading this live in the United States. I set my iTouch Mail to receive new mail every 15 minutes and then I went to sleep, leaving the volume up because I used my iTouch as my alarm.**

**I was about to sleep at 9 – seeing that I had sport training the next morning at 6. **

**9:52 PM: PING!**

**10:09 PM: PING!**

**10:10 PM: PING!**

**10:56 PM: PING!**

**11:10 PM: PING!**

**11:54 PM: PING!**

**12:16 PM: PING!**

**12:25 PM: PING!**

**12:48 PM: PING!**

**1:59 AM: PING!**

**2-4AM: PING! PING! PING!**

**At first, I was sooooo happy that I got so much reviews that I didn't mind being up a little. Then it got to 12. **

**Me: Pissed off.**

**Then around 2**

**Me: ARGHHH!**

**Around 2-4 (this wasn't your fault. That was the mail going PING! All the time because I didn't check it)**

**Me: ONE MORE F-CKING PING AND I'LL *snores***

**Nevertheless, thanks guys!**

I tossed and turned in bed. I was getting married! To Ichigo! I wondered when he was going to pop the question. It was actually a huge surprise, really. He never seemed to be that romantic towards me. He was just… aloof. But to think that he would propose to me!

I just couldn't get to sleep. I got up and headed to my kitchen for a glass water. I couldn't stop smiling. By next year, I'll be Kurosaki Orihime, dutiful and loving wife to Doctor Kurosaki Ichigo and maybe even mother to adorable little kids. Kawaii!

I headed again off to bed. I really need to get to sleep. After all, what's a proposal when the girl is all tired tossing and turning thinking _about _the proposal?'

Sleep, Hime. He will propose, but only if you fall asleep first. That's right… Sleep…

My eyes fluttered back open as harsh daylight poured in from the windows. Crap. I forgot to close the blinds last night. Really, Hime! I scolded myself. Don't do this when you become Ichigo's wife! What will he think of you! I giggled. Even in the morning, I couldn't get over the fact that I was getting engaged!

I picked up my toothbrush and started my daily routine. Brush teeth, brush hair, choose outfit, eat breakfast. What else did I need to do?

Let's see, if Ichigo is going to propose to me, then I should look decent, right? But I didn't know when he was going to propose. So should I dress extremely nicely this week?

I should call Tatsuki and Chizuru. They would be so happy for me! Who else should I announce the news to? Mizuiro-san, Asano-kun, Sado-san, Ishida-san, Ulquiorra-kun and maybe Grimmjow-kun! **(Exchange students. *cough*)**

I went over to the kitchen and let the water start boiling before heading off to my room. I looked through the wardrobe. Over the years, I've accumulated a lot of clothes that Karin-chan called 'slutty' when I brought them over and advised me to never wear them. Yuzu-chan just looked at the wardrobe and backed away. I rarely wore them – I only saved them for clubbing and special occasions. Well. This week is special enough, so I should wear them, right?

I grabbed a green tube top and a pair of tight jeans and hurried off to the bathroom. After getting changed, I heard the noise of boiling water calm. I set around making breakfast while dialing a familiar number into the phone in my hands and then wedged it between my shoulder and ear.

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Moshi moshi?"

"Tatsuki!"

"Hime?"

"I have great news, Tatsuki!"

"What… Wh…" she seemed to be at loss of words. "Why are you calling me?" she asked me flatly after stumbling on her words a bit more. "We haven't talked in two years."

That was true. After dating Ichigo, I haven't been in contact at all with my high school friends. Tatsuki and I had a huge fight over something so trivial I can't remember. We didn't talk after that.

She sighed. I smiled. She still had a soft spot for me, so it seems. "Alright. What is it?"

"Ichigo and I are getting engaged!" I squealed.

"Really?" She sounded interested.

"He hasn't popped the question yet, but he's already planning something! He was saying something about a wedding! I heard it over the phone!"

"Really?" She also sounded… faintly amused.

I wonder why.

"That's all I wanted to say." Awk-ward! I never knew things with Tatsuki could be this awkward. A pang of sadness hit me but it was soon overcome by the happiness I was feeling that I was getting married.

"Yeah… Bye!" I chirped, desperate to get out of the conversation as soon as possible.

"Orihime, wait! Pl-" I had cut her off. I felt incredibly guilty afterwards. But who cares? I always had Ichigo. He would never let me down!

Who needs friends when you had the love of your life?

**A/N: WOW. SOMEONE GET HER A PSYCHIATRIST! Orihime is really, really screwed up in this story, isn't she?**

**Any ideas on how to torture Orihime? (I REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU READ THE AUTHOR NOTES. THEY ARE REALLY IMPORTANT~!)**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. I said Orihime would get cut up by this chapter but it seems I'm posting up two chapters tomorrow. First is Tatsuki's POV on Orihime and what happened to their friendship. Next would be the *drum roll* BREAK-UP AND THE BREAKDOWN OF INOUE ORIHIME! WOOOOOOOOH!**

**As always, thanks to my darling readers/reviewers.**

**So far, the story impromptu poll results are this.**

_Baby, It's Me!_ – 2

_Fateful Looks_ – 0

_Beauty is Only Skin Deep_ – 1

**I would've thought Fateful Looks have gotten more votes O.O"**

**REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, Your Worst Nightmare, Abarai Starsha, capslock-nanao, Thornspike, Falconrukichi, Kuroda Chiaki, Rukes, BlackBrightField2007, moonshine, Lilly _**and **_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki_

**FAVOURITES FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_BlacknWhiteCheckers, TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD, lucorous and Bloc-9_

**ALERTS FOR LAST CHAPTER: **_, lucorous, TsukariKugatsu, Luminous Snow and BleachisAwesome_ **(to which I agree)**

**Replies to Reviews:**

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon: WOO! I guessed right. *Groan* I'm afraid I think I have more than enough ideas to know what you mean by intimately. I was wondering why I put up the mistress comment too. It seemed weird. I mean, and IchiXOC and IchiXRuki? No thanks! But, it just came to me and I wrote it down. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Key words being: 'seemed' and 'at the time'.

Your Worst Nightmare: AHA :) It took me a while to try and inject some humour into an otherwise lame piece. Thanks for noticing!

Abarai Starsha: You like that sentence! It took me a while to think of it and it was incredibly hard to make it humourous enough. At least you find it funny! :)

Capslock-nanao: Love? I don't think so. Maybe. No. ARGH. I DUNNO. Two more chapters and then it's the marriage. Yes, I'm fast forwarding. If I write a chapter for every insignificant detail, we'll be left with hundreds of chapters. I also know that I promised you to update on 'Left Behind'. OMG. I'M SO SORRY! It's just, it's hard enough to get one chapter of this in one day when I have to go to sleep at 10 for sport training and all and finish all my essays. I also want to work really hard on 'Left Behind'. Y'know, as a way of thanks for 'Cup of Tea'! So you need to be a bit more patient, and hopefully, some chapters will be coming up tomorrow or maybe Saturday/Sunday. I UNDERSTAND YOUR HATRED BECAUSE I'M SECRETLY DYING INSIDE FROM WRITING ICHIHIME~!

Thornspike: Hmmmm. I wonder if I meant it like that. I was thinking along the lines of "We don't know where to live after we are married while sorting out the divorce sh-t". Remember, Ichigo falls in love first and THEN Rukia when he disappears! Awww, shucks. I gave too much away! Wait. It's in the summary already. Oh. *facepalms*

Falconrukichi: Yeah… However, Ichigo still thinks of her as a friend and vice versa. That's what he tells himself, at least. Inside, I _think_ that he has already started liking Rukia. Before you ask, NO, I do NOT control the characters in any way. They run wild! Ah well. Including Chappy is awesome for IchiRuki stories because Ichigo's reaction is the _best_.

Kuroda Chiaki: AHHHHH! I'm SO HONOURED! You never review for Bleach stories? You're reviewing! YAY~! Yes, I'm sorry about Orihime. If you have a look at past review answers or just past reviews, you'll find that EVERYONE hates her. They all ask me: Karly, WHY ORIHIME? Why not Senna or Tatsuki? Well… Orihime is just fun to torture! At first, it was painful for me to write IchiHime, being an avid IchiRuki supporter. But then I realized how much _fun_ I was going to have over writing Orihime in pain. I can tell you that it's going to be a great laugh for IchiRuki supporters!

Rukes: Damn. No confrontation, right? Just wait for tomorrow, and everything will be up. No promise, but I'll try! Don't worry about not reviewing for last chapter. As long as you review for _something_, I'm fine! It means I haven't lost your interest! THANKS!

BlackBrightField2007: Woah, woah, tiger! I won't KILL Orihime but intense torture is in store! For her, not us. We IchiRuki supporters will unite against Orihime. Remember to review ways I could torture her!

Moonshine: Hmmm. Stupid Inoue. Giving up the anime is not worth it. I would really advise you to watch the English subbed version and mute the sound when she is onscreen. Her voice is 'grating on my earnubs!' (Oops. My brother was watching Monster Vs Aliens and it seemed like a good quote to use! *Shrugs*) HAHA. You could literally imagine Rukia going 'Kurosaki-kun', right? However, Rukia's one is more… hilarious rather than annoying. At least, that's what I think.

Lilly: Oh yeah. I forgot about HIS eyes. Maybe I'll make the wedding a Rukia POV. Ah well! Was it cute? I wasn't aiming for that. I thought I didn't have that potential o.O". But I'm glad you thought the banter was quite light. Because I DID want it like that. LOL TRUE TRUE. Nearly everyone who reviews on the Orihime chapter was like… "CRUSH HER! KILL HER! TORTURE HER!" Well, not put so harshly. But you get the point! XP.

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: AHAHAA. Don't worry about the swear word. I mean, how much times have Ichigo swore in this story? I agree. I'm making Inoue very OOC. She IS incredibly dumb in this story. All the more fun for torturing her, I say? Don't you agree? 'Future Naomi Kurosaki'? LOL. It's like you're getting married to Ichigo. "Don't touch me, bitch, or I'll tell my shinigami husband to bash you up!" LOL!


	9. Chapter 9: Arisawa Tatsuki

**A/N: I said this will be Tatsuki's POV, right? That means this one is EXTREMELY short. Yes. EXTREMELY SHORT. But then again, the chapter you have all been waiting for will come up in a few short minutes. *DRUM ROLL* ORIHIME GETS PWNED chapter. You know it, you're DYING for it.**

**Disclaimer: LOL. I attend high school, live in Australia and am female. Kubo Tite has graduated, lives in Japan (I think) and is male. Any other similarities?**

I groaned at the sound of my ringtone.

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say   
"You'll never get that far."  


Despite the earliness, I never got sick of that song. It reflected me perfectly, I thought. I'm a tomboy. What else? It's just me. I loved sports. I loved to kick ass. Some of my best friends were boys.

Best friends. Orihime…

"Moshi moshi?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Tatsuki?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hime?" Despite not talking to her for around two years, I couldn't stop myself using that nickname.

"I have great news, Tatsuki!" Hearing her sweet voice threw me into shock again.

"What… Wh…" I spluttered. This was really unexpected. "Why are you calling me? We haven't talked in two years." At the memory of the fight, I winced.

I sighed. She wants me to talk. "What is it?"

"Ichigo and I are getting engaged!" she squealed.

"Really?" That was disturbing. I knew Ichigo didn't even like her, let alone love her. Why would he propose? However, I tried to keep my voice as interested as possible. For the sake of our past friendship.

"He hasn't popped the question yet, but he's already planning something!" Oh Orihime… "He was saying something about a wedding! I heard it over the phone!"

"Really?" I held in my laughter. Leave it to Inoue Orihime to hear wedding details over the phone. Hang on. Wedding? Ichigo? THE Kurosaki Ichigo? There is no way Ichigo would propose to her. But if he discussed wedding plans with someone… All I could tell was that a Kurosaki was getting married and some gut feeling told me it wasn't the girls nor was it free will.

"That's all I wanted to say," What? That's it? Hime, you've really changed. You only think about yourself now. Don't you think about poor, old Tatsuki anymore?

"Yeah… Bye!" I could tell that she wanted to get out of the conversation as soon as possible.

This was my last chance. "Orihime, wait! Pl…" The phone line cut off. "…ease,"

Well. That was that. There was no chance of our friendship getting fixed now.

Oh, Orihime. How did we go from best friends to barely friends?

"_Tatsuki!" She squealed. She came rushing over._

"_Orihime! What's up?" I greeted with a smile and waved nonchalantly._

"_Kurosaki-kun asked me out! We're officially dating!" She danced around, ecstatic._

_I smiled at her childish antics. I knew for a fact that Ichigo couldn't stand her 'Kurosaki-kun's anymore and her not-so-subtle hints that he decided to ask her out if it meant some peace and quiet. That's what he told me. At least she was happy._

_I still had to warn her. "Don't fall head over heels in love. You never know when he might break away," I meant it as a teasing comment but she took it seriously._

"_Tatsuki!" she scolded me. "Why can't you be more supportive of my love for Ku… Ichigo-kun?"_

"_Because if he doesn't _love_ you back, I don't want you hurt too badly." I already knew there was no chance of him loving her. He already had his eye on a girl called Senna. He was just too shy and she didn't take notice of him at all. I know he will give up on Senna eventually, but I also know that he will _never_ love Orihime romantically._

"_He loves me. I know he does." Hime looked quite ominous. I had immediately moved a few steps back. "If you don't support it, then you're not my friend anymore!" As if to seal off the childish outburst with a childish antic, she stuck her tongue out at me. Being fiery-tempered, I took offence and stared her down._

"_If you wish it, Inoue-san," I replied coldly. Then I walked away._

I wish I didn't.

**A/N: I have to go play piano now, but I'll be back in an hour to write the REJECTION of ORIHIME. MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA!**

**THANK YOU TO (For reviewing, alerting or favouring for any of the chapters): **_capslock-nanao, , lucorous, BlackBrightField2007, moonshine, falconrukichi, lilly, Rukes, Roma88, anika103, Ubernaut and hhamza345._

**REPLIES!**

Capslock-nanao: Do more breathing exercises. You have around another two hours to wait. Oh wait. You are doing breathing exercises 'coz you're probably still sleeping =.=". DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT ME TO MURDER AND/OR TORTURE INOUE? Though I'm more than happy to comply! ^.^

: OOOH! I like, I like! Lilly and BlackBrightField2007 had a very similar idea to yours, so maybe, it will occur in the next chapter!

Lucorous: No, of course not! How can breaking Inoue's heart be mean to us IchiRuki supporters? What really breaks _our_ hearts is IchiHime stories. Believe me, there is TOO much out there. So we are taking every opportunity to stamp on Inoue's annoying heart and if we can manage it, take her down with it. Right? Did I go too… er… war-like there? LOL :)

BlackBrightField2007: IchiHime = Doomed to DIE. IchiRuki = Doomed to RULE. Neither can change their fates. Though I have to admit, writing IchiHime just tore my heart in two. Maybe more. I feel like Voldemort.

Moonshine: O.O" Dramatic much? But, then again. EVERYONE hates Inoue. They wouldn't be reading the story if they liked IchiHime.

Falconrukichi: Maybe I'll put more Chappy reactions later. Maybe… But still, I always thought Tatsuki to be the tomboy yet the emotional and sensitive one who cares a lot. I hope I got her right in here.

Lilly: No, Thank YOU. It's the reviews that are my motivations! So writing a chapter or two a day and replying to reviews is the least I could do, right? ^_^ I'm glad Inoue is dumb in this story. Everyone is having a ball laughing at her. Hmmm… Maybe I'll dedicate the next story to you… :) look forward to it!

Rukes: Hmmmm. Tatsuki laughing at Orihime. Maybe the next chapter, I'll put something like that. I haven't figured THAT one out yet. I still haven't planned out the full relationship thing between Inoue and Tatsuki. But it will be done for next chapter! Promise! I'm SOOOO happy you loved it! It's reviews like yours that make me smile and write more so DON'T STOP REVIEWING!

Roma88: Hmmmm. I'll have to do some Maths and get this time problem sorted out. A time when everyone could read it. What time would THAT be? But still, I'm SOOOOO happy you leave long reviews! It's a pleasure as always to read them! Renji… Hmmm… I think I have him planned out to be respectful towards Ichigo. They WILL be civil towards one another. I can tell you _that_ much. But I'm keeping the rest to myself. Wouldn't want to spoil it, eh? Not that I know much of it myself. Yet.

*sigh* I wish I could've seen Ichigo's face too! It would've been really funny. But to see that face, you would have to picture it. I always thought of the half-moon eyes and the semi-circle mouth and a huge pulsing red tick on his forehead. You know? Oh and, let's just say Chad already knows. So does Ishida. Remember! They're "homework buddies". Or friends. I don't know O.O"

Anika103: I know. I always get angered at the fact that Ichigo is with Senna/Orihime/Nel! I'm also deeply upset by Rukia paired with the most RIDICULOUS people. Like… Renji/Hisagi/Kira/Gin/Aizen/Hitsugaya… Ew.

LOL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING, MY LOVELY!

Ubernaut: I couldn't bear to finish typing the words Kurosaki Orihime because I felt SOOOO angry with myself. I mean, here I am, an anti-IchiHIme supporter and a IchiRuki writer – writing about ichiHime! I mean, what the HELL? Also, Inoue is about to get sadly dumped, so look forward to that!


	10. Chapter 10: Inoue Orihime

**A/N: It's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**INOUE ORIHIME starring in ORIHIME GETS PWNED AND ICHIRUKI PREVAILS. Yeah. That.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the address bar and then read the story. Don't ask.**

"Thanks for inviting me here, Tatsuki!" I chirped cheerfully. I had to admit. It felt good to be eating here with Tatsuki again.

_My mobile vibrated and started beeping in the most annoying way possible on the dresser next to me. Was it Ichigo?_

_I reached out for it. Text from… Arisawa Tatsuki?_

Hey, Hime. I want 2 tlk 2 u. Ichi-ban Boshi 1.30? Tats

_It seemed like a good opportunity to catch up._

Thx 4 invite. Will c u there. Luv, Hime.

_So here I am._

"I just wanted to see you, Orihime. It's been a while," Tatsuki smiled sadly. I suddenly felt guilty. We argued over something useless, not that I remember, and then we didn't talk. I knew I was in the wrong for _that_ argument and I never bothered to patch it up with my best friend. What has gotten into me?

We ordered and then we talked. It was mainly me dominating the conversation.

University.

Ichigo.

High School Memories.

Ichigo.

Old friends, like Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Asano-san, Chizuru-chan and Miziuro-san.

Ichigo.

I could tell that every time I mentioned Ichigo and the upcoming proposal, she would frown. She had something worked out, I just didn't know what.

"Stop it! Baka!" I heard a loud feminine voice. The voice passed our table but I didn't take notice of who it was. I noticed that Tatsuki's eyes widened a bit but then her attention went back to her food.

"Orihime, I want to tell you something." Tatsuki looked at me nervously.

I smiled at her, encouraging her. "Go on!"

"I know… I know you like Ichigo…"

"No," I corrected her. "I love Ichigo."

"No." What? "You _like_ Ichigo." I opened my mouth to protest but seeing her face I closed it again. "What if that wedding wasn't for you?"

I giggled. "Oh, Tatsuki! I have it all figured out. He was going to surprise me with this engagement but he gave it away. So when I see him next, I'll act all angry about it, as if he was getting married to someone else! As if I misunderstood the whole situation! Then, he'll deny it and his plans will still be a 'surprise'!" I smirked as I explained my plan. It took me a while to think of how it would be executed.

"Orihime." Tatsuki's voice was very stern and harsh. "Wake up. You do not love him." Why did Tatsuki think that? What's wrong with her? "Don't be too disappointed when the time comes along." What is she talking about?

I turned my face mock-serious. "Tatsuki, who have you been hanging out with recently?"

She was surprised but answered the question nevertheless. "Uh… With some guys…"

"Names?" I prompted her.

"Abarai Renji, Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira and the old high school crowd."

"Wow." She still kept in touch with all of them. That was impressive. We all drifted apart.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted our conversation. It was that loud girl who walked in not long ago. "Sorry to interrupt and all, but did I just hear you say 'Abarai Renji'?" She turned towards Tatsuki.

"Hai. I know him."

"Oh. How do you know Renji?" The girl seemed to be rather surprised. "I'm really sorry for butting in like this, but would you happen to be Arisawa-san?"

Tatsuki looked really surprised. "Hai!"

The girl smiled. "He mentioned you many, many times. He said you were one of the most fun friends he had!"

Tatsuki smiled in return. "He did?" she asked incredulously.

"Oi, Rukia!" Weird. That sounded like…

"I'm coming, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?" Me and Tatsuki asked simultaneously. "As in Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked again, trying to confirm it.

"Oh! It seems like we're more connected than I imagined!" she raised her voice. "Ichigo! You have some friends here!"

Oh. She must be the wedding planner! Going with my plan… she would be the person Ichigo is marrying. I must be harsh to her. Right?

Ichigo, and his distinctive orange hair, walked over. "Tatsuki? Ino- Orihime?" I frowned. He was about to call me Inoue again.

"Ichigo," I said in a warning tone. "Who is this?"

"This… Aheh. Well, Orihime, this is…"

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia! Pleasure to meet you! You must be Inoue Orihime, Ichigo's girlfriend, right?"

"Ichigo," I growled, not looking at Rukia. "Who is this Rukia and why are you here with her?" Inwardly, I smiled at his sudden panicked face. The plan is working!

"Are you here on a date with her? How could you!" I said harshly and coldly. I bet my words cut his heart into pieces.

"Ahh… No. Orihime, you got it all wrong! She's…"

Tatsuki's quiet voice interrupted us. "I knew it," she muttered. Ichigo looked strangely relieved. "You explain," he told Tatsuki. "We're going, Rukia."

He turned around to storm back to his table but Tatsuki caught hold of his arm. "You explain, Kurosaki Ichigo. I won't beat you up for it this time but this is your only chance to explain without getting beaten up." So Tatsuki was acting as well! She's really good! I never knew Tatsuki to be able to act so well!

"You see, Orihime…"

I beamed at him. He seemed shocked at my reaction. "Yes!" I cried. "I will marry you! I love you, Ichigo!"

I didn't notice his shocked expression or Kuchiki-san's incredulous expression or Tatsuki's sorrowful one. I was too happy.

"I was going to make you suffer some more, but I love you too much!" I chirped happily. "I wanted to make you think I misunderstood and let you carry on with your proposal like you were planning but I just can't wait anymore!"

I ignored Ichigo's open mouth and grasping hand and dashed over to Kuchiki-san. "Thank you so much for organizing our wedding!" I bowed.

I felt Ichigo's strong hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see his stern face. "Ichigo?"

"Inoue… I'm so sorry,"

He launched into his explanation.

With every word, I felt a tiny bit of my heart break away. So the plan failed. It backfired because it was true. I really did misunderstand the situation.

With a helpless cry, I sunk to the floor. I glared at Kuchiki with as much hate as I could muster. To think I was bowing to her only a few minutes before!

Ichigo… Why? Why me?

The world turned black.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so happy I could… uh… go to sleep. I really need to. It's eleven here right now and I have school tomorrow. O.O". So uh… g'night?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint those of you who were expecting more Inoue heartbreak. There is more to come next chapter! Promise!**

**Thank You's to: **_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, Lilly, Falconrukichi, TheDarkeningWhiteSky, capslock-nanao and FafaCute._

**Replies:**

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: That would be a good story. I would read that. Hurry up and write it! LOL. Don't worry about the swearing but I think I made her even more stupid in this one.

Lilly: I don't think this is what you wanted because this sorta just… came to me. I'll make it up to you, next chapter. Promise. I'll make Inoue suffer REAL bad. It'll be so bad, that uh… aliens will feel sorry for this girl. OK, that's exaggerating. I can't make it that good, but it will make you happy. Promise.

Falconrukichi: Good. I'm so happy that you picked that up! I wanted to portray Inoue really selfish in this story, so I'm happy that you agree! There will be more IchiRuki fluff on the way. Promise.

TheDarkeningWhiteSky: Lucky you. Wake up, read fanfiction, get on with life. Fanfiction is blocked at my school so I can't read it at all! :( I wouldn't say intense, though… I'm not a really good author when it comes to plots but I'm glad you like it!

Capslock-nanao: I didn't want to put Senna in! My fingers just moved by itself! Meh. Here's another chapter :) Intense Inoue Pain Infliction Time! And yes, you're right. I could easily relate to Tatsuki's feelings, having had bad friendships in the past as well, so it was quite easy writing her. Hope you liked her POV chapter though!

FafaCute: Thanks! First of all… Inoue faints. O.o" She'll try something next chapter but you'll have to wait and see. Next, I couldn't bear IchiHime so I decided to try and even it out by making it a bit better with IchiSen. Maybe it didn't work out as well as I hoped, but meh. Why not Shuuhei, you ask? Mainly because I'm leaving him to Matsumoto and Yuzu in another fanfic. Shuuhei is too hot, I agree. But IchiRuki is meant to be and I wanted to tell al RenRuki fans that RenRuki is not meant to be. More IchiRuki moments are on the way so be on guard! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Inoue Orihime

**A/N: WOOH! I'm back!**

**I have an announcement to make and sound of you won't like it. I might not update everyday anymore. My homework pile just keeps on piling up and my instruments AND my bed is calling out to me as we speak, right now. So I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anything.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Last time I checked in the mirror, I don't have short Asian TB hair.**

Ichigo was getting married. Not to me! To that… hideous Kuchiki woman!

What am I going to do? I needed to get some air. I grabbed my keys and stalked out of my house.

Where am I going? My feet had subconsciously directed themselves to Ichigo's house. But, no. Ichigo and I are no longer together. There is no point going there. I turned towards the park. What do I do now? Should I call him Ichigo-kun? Or revert back to Kurosaki-kun?

What's the point of figuring this shit out? What's the meaning of life when the colours have been drained from it? What's the point of life when it's merely black and white? To know that the love of my life is pledging his love to another… What's the point of living? I had my heart torn to pieces by one man. I had my heart ripped to shreds because of one woman. I had my life destroyed by one arrangement.

Oh, how I hated Kuchiki! I hated her for taking Ichigo away from me. Deep down, I know it isn't her fault. But it's still her that is separating Ichigo and me.

I lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes.

Oh! I can see myself. I look older. Ichigo is… by my side? He's older looking too. I immediately look at both left hands. Ichigo's left hand, entwined in my right, had a ring on it. I had a matching ring on my left hand. We were married! We had kids, too! How adorable! Two orange-haired kids ran past the older us. Twins! I squealed. I reached out for them. I barely touched them and then they disappeared. Ichigo disappeared. There was only me and my older self.

Wait, they're back! But… Kuchiki is with Ichigo. I thought… I thought we were married! Now they are holding hands. Matching rings. Loving gazes. I gasped. What? How can this be? A small boy ran towards Ichigo and Kuchiki. A small boy with black hair but hazel eyes. Ichigo's warm eyes. Ichigo picked the boy up and kissed him. I felt faint. Here they were, the perfect picture of a family. Here I was, standing. Alone. I started sobbing.

Is this life?

Is this how it's supposed to turn out?

I want it to change! I don't want this hell! I can't take this shit anymore! I opened my eyes and ran towards the river. There were two options from here. One was to walk away and swallow the pain. Two was to drown myself in the river and spare myself the pain. Two seemed easier.

I mean, my entire life just ended yesterday. Ichigo loves someone else and he's marrying her. I have no one left. Not even Tatsuki.

Sayonara, minna-san.

Faces flashed in front of my eyes.

Sayonara, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Chizuru-chan.

A boyish but concerned face, this time. Purple hair and warm grey eyes.

Sayonara, Tatsuki.

I saw his face.

Sayonara… Kurosaki-kun.

I jumped.

Sayonara.

**A/N: Despite hating Orhime, I felt a bit sad for killing her off. Next chapter will be a surprise POV, and then… the wedding! Apparently, Rukia organized everything. That's what she's telling me, at least.**

**To those who hate me for killing Orihime, I'll write a OrihimeX(your choice of pairing. NOT ICHIGO) oneshot for you! As long as you request it…**

**Alright, I'll see if I can get a chapter up tomorrow! Until next time, darlings!**

**Oh, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU's: **I'm sorry guys! My email has been a mess, so I can't tell who favourited or who alerted or whatever. Be back next chapter! Promise!

**Replies:**

Moonshine: You thought she was IC? Y'know, I always thought it seemed a bit OOC. Too much dumbness. I don't think that's how Kubo intended it to be. Still, I didn't mean to kill her off. Oops. Maybe it will make you happy…? =.="

HigarashiAlchemist: When you said "Torture her more"… You didn't mind me killing her off, right? I just didn't want to write anymore Inoue. It was too… annoying for me.

Roma88: I think I made her rather OOC. I have NO idea why Tatsuki, a wonderful person, is friends with Orihime, a.. a… witch. Hmmm… A traditional wedding? That's an interesting thought. Hold onto that, I might just use it. Byakuya… Well, do you think I should put him in the story? For drama or just for the extension of the story? Now, I'm confused. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story but I just can't stand anymore Inoue so I killed her off. I hope I don't lose too much reviews/readers from this. I hope I don't lose you! *cries at thought* Chapters a bit longer, eh? I can't promise that. I have no control over the length at all. This would actually count as a super short chapter for me, so don't expect shorter ones than this. I'll try and make the wedding longer. I'll see.

Ubernaut: … Hinata? Er… Right. Anyways. I did think I went overboard in killing her.

Darknaro: Er… sorry for killing off your potential girlfriend?

OrihimieIsHot: Wow. I didn't know how many of you liked Orihime… Damn. There goes another few readers.

Darknext: Well! Since Hinata has nothing to do with me, I'll just back away slowly.

Falconrukichi/Capslock-nanao: Thanks guys! It means quite a lot to me that you would review to tell me what you want to tell me for an author note chapter. Shout out to both of you!

Misterleefan07: OMG. WHAT'S WITH UBERNAUT, HINATA AND ORIHIME? I hope you don't mind me killing Orihime. It's for the good of IchiRuki, you understand.

Kjmb: Updated! Hope you like it! ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Ishida Uryu

**A/N: Right. **

**I apologise in advance for the upcoming disappointing chapter. I got home three minutes ago, and I have to go to bed in 30 minutes in order to get up early for netball tomorrow. So I have half an hour to write this, reply the reviews and give shout outs AND finish another three essays. Wish me luck, ne?**

**I also want to say thanks for the AMOUNT of reviews! I never thought I would be able to get any story of mine over 100 reviews. So, THANK YOU SO F-CKING MUCH, GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

"… _to grieve for the loss of a dearly beloved friend and role model. We grieve the loss of another cheerful person who brightened our day and who made us smile. We pay our respects…"_

Despite not having talked to Orihime-chan for over two years, I couldn't help but shed some tears for her.

The poor, delusional girl.

She told me her dreams once.

We were all gathered in a circle, discussing dreams and our futures. Sado-san and Kurosaki weren't there for it, so it was just me, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo. The usual group.

"_Orihime-chan!_" Keigo had called. "_It's your turn! What do you want to become? Who do you want to_ marry_?_" Keigo had waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Seconds later, he had passed out, thanks to Tatsuki's fist.

"_Hmmm…"_ Orihime-chan leaned back and propped herself up with her hands behind her. _"I want a warm and happy home, a cat, a dog, children calling for me. Most of all, I want a husband with a warm smile and a kiss for me every time he came home. Hopefully, he will have orange hair and dreamy brown eyes…_" We had all laughed then. They had just started dating then.

That was her ultimate dream. Foolish girl. Life isn't revolving around one man! Just because Kurosaki did not want her, she did not have to throw her life away! Life is not about having one single man. Sure, there are instances. But… Oh, Orihime-chan was just so blind! Anyone could tell that the love was unrequited. Anyone could tell that Ichigo didn't love her. Anyone.

Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime were just not meant to be. She just couldn't see that. There was no true love between them. It just seemed like a successful relationship, with Orihime-chan having enough obsession, which she tricked herself into thinking was love, for the both of them.

I sighed. No one here blamed Kurosaki for what happened to her. Everyone knew about his arranged marriage. Everyone knew it was to the Kuchiki heir. Everyone knew he couldn't get out of it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ishida…" Speak of the devil. His firm hand rested on my shoulder.

"Kurosaki," I greeted him coolly.

"Look," he started sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her like that!" He looked down.

I, however, was surprised. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

Kurosaki looked equally surprised. "Didn't you love her?"

I smiled at his assumption. "No. I just have a soft spot for her, that's all."

"Oh." He looked down at his shoes again. "Ishida, I want you to meet someone."

I was surprised. Who would it be?

"Rukia, come here." He called towards a short, petite, raven-haired girl.

She walked over quickly but gracefully. I admired her poise and refinement. She was the very picture of elegance.

"Ishida, meet my… fiancée." He said stiffly, as if trying to get around the word. "Rukia." He looked down at her. I was surprised to see a hint of fondness in his eyes. "Meet Ishida Uryu. My best man."

"Oh!" She bowed. "It's so nice to meet you, Ishida-kun! I'm just sorry we meet at circumstances like this." She gestured vaguely towards the funeral party.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry too, but I'm happy that I can meet you." I bowed as well.

Kuchiki Rukia. Heiress to the Kuchiki fortunes. Does that mean I refer to her as Kuchiki-sama? Or will the simple Kuchiki-san be suffice? I decided to play it safe. If she was really uptight…

"I'm happy for you two, Kuchiki-sama," I began.

She smiled, but she looked like she wanted to laugh. "Please, Ishida-kun! A simple Rukia-san would be fine with me! I'm not a snooty bitch as this one thought I was." She interrupted me while hitting Kurosaki's arm playfully. Then, she seemed to realize where she was. She blushed.

"Oops. Funeral." She settled down next to Kurosaki, leaning her head against his arm. I looked at Kurosaki to see how he felt about the situation. He was blushing and remained silent. What?

Fancy that. Kurosaki has fallen in love. With his fiancée, nonetheless. I reflected what I just thought. That was really weird.

I sighed and turned my thoughts back to Orihime-chan.

Silly girl. However, I was surprised to find that I didn't feel the slightest bit sad at the thought of her leaving this world. She used to be a sweet (but infatuated) girl, but then… After graduation, she changed. She became something like a dumb bitch. I mean, ignoring her friends and losing their friendship? The old high school crowd still kept in touch, with just one exception, Orihime-chan.

I heard from Tatsuki that Kurosaki tried to convince her to hang out with us for a while. Apparently, she had just said, "The high school crowd? Lame." And had laughed.

At the time, my blood just boiled. What happened to the sweet girl I knew? What happened to the girl who cared about everybody? She just disappeared behind a bitching attitude.

I shook my head. At the age of 26, she still didn't understand that fairytales were just that. The tales of fairies. The tales of imaginary worlds where everything was wonderful and everything ended with a happily every after.

Foolish Orihime-chan. Now, see where you have gotten yourself. In a dark box, being lowered underground.

**A/N: That was a bit… depressing to write. Only at the end! I just liked the minor IchiRuki fluff, seeing as how we haven't been getting much lately. Anyways, I finished this in 15 minutes. WOOOH! RECORD! So, excuse the grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes. I'll fix them up soon.**

**THANK YOU'S: **_TheDarkeningWhiteSky, Abarai Starsh, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, Lilly, iloverukiaandichigoallofthem_** (Quite a mouthful! XP)**_, BlackBrightField2007, anika103, Roma88, Ubernaut, Fii aka Ficchan, HigarashiAlchemist, darknaro, gumgum22, jk11, misterleefan07, ShepardxMiranada, capslock-nanao, 1blackcat, ShadowCat3698, AlexHarty._

**Review Replies:**

I'm SO sorry, guys! I'm running out of time. So find your ones tomorrow. If you review for this chapter again, I'll combine your responses. Hopefully, I'll have more time tomorrow!

XX  
RWW


	13. Chapter 13: Matsumoto Rangiku

**A/N: Sorry about the rush last chapter. **

**I want you guys to go check out this video. It's not a pairing but it's excellently made. You really should watch it! (**_http:/ /) www. youtube. com/watch ?v=4YiKJ9cbpoA_**. You know what to do.**

**I also want to say that if you're going to leave useless reviews for this story trying to come up with a witty comeback against another reviewer who HAS said something about the story, forget about making it to the Thank You's list. For example, darknaro, who keeps on talking about Orihime. I understand your love for her, but we're talking about my story here. So please understand that I would like you to review my writing. Not a character.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Bleach. Problem is, I don't speak or write Japanese…**

The wedding was in two weeks. I squealed as I watched Rukia slip on her wedding dress. It was a white, strapless, satin dress that goes floaty around her. There was no traditional corsets or anything. They had decided to keep it modern rather than the traditional wedding. It was just a floaty dress with a white sash at the top and another white ribbon placed around her arms.

Now, I'm not the floaty type of girl. I prefer tight clothes, sticking to my body. However, it suited Rukia perfectly. She turned around to face me.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"Perfect! He'll love it!" She looked like an ethereal goddess as she spun around.

She blushed at my comment of Ichigo-kun. "It's not for him. But this dress is gorgeous!" I nodded in agreement.

"Stay here," she ordered me.

I giggled and stood up in a mock-salute. "Hai, taicho!" We both laughed as she walked away to the change rooms.

Still chortling, I settled down on the luxurious lounge and picked up my magazine. Flipping through the pages but not processing anything, I recalled the past few days.

"_Ran!" I heard Rukia's voice behind me and I turned with a smile ready._

"_Oh, hey, Rukia! What's up?" I grinned. She must have good gossip._

"_I'm getting married." Whatever I expected to hear, it definitely wasn't that. My mouth dropped open. Then I started squealing._

"_Oh. My. GOD! Renji proposed? Why didn't you call me the moment he proposed?"_

_She looked at me strangely. "Renji didn't propose." Huh?_

"_Nii-sama arranged a marriage to me. I met the guy already. He's actually very nice." She stated it as if it was as trivial as "your shoelace is untied"._

_The shock left as soon as it came. Of course. Kuchiki-sama would definitely want an appropriate husband for his heir. I know he met Renji once and Rukia told me that he wasn't best satisfied. Especially with the tattoos._

_Then my matchmaking instincts hit. I immediately started to tease her. No matter what bomb she dropped on me, I'm proud of the fact that I can always recover enough to tease her about anything. "What's he name? Is he cute?"_

_I nudged her._

_She shoved me back. "Oh, shut it, Ran. He's nice. I'll take you to meet him one day."_

So she did. She introduced him to me three days ago.

"_Ichigo…" AH! That was so cute! They were already on first name terms without the suffixes! "Meet Matsumoto Rangiku – my maid of honour."_

_He smiled politely at me. "Nice to meet you," he extended a hand which I took._

"_Likewise."_

_I approve of this guy. Not once has he stared at my assets. He didn't glue his gaze onto my body like most perverted men. Rukia is quite lucky to have him as a fiancé, even if it is arranged._

"We need to get you your dress, now." Her voice cut in. I looked around for the saleswoman. I spotted her zipping Rukia's dress up in a bag. I'll suppose I'll just wait for her.

Despite my decision, Rukia dragged me off to the bridesmaid dress section. We already decided to keep it a traditional wedding. Black for the groom, white for the bride and red for the bridesmaids.

"So, what are you thinking for the dresses?" I asked Rukia.

"I want something tight and body-hugging." I was surprised. That's a huge contrast to her floating dress. She must've noticed my look for she said abruptly "It suits you better. Besides, I want the contrast to be there." Alright then.

We started looking through the racks with me pulling out some dresses every now and then. "How about this one? It's adorable! I mean, look at the sash! It's gorgeous!" When she shook her head, I moved onto the next one. "Look! Spaghetti straps and knee-length. Oh. That isn't tight. Never mind."

We continued through the racks. "Strapless," she said suddenly. "I want the dress to be strapless, like mine." I smiled at her demand. "Hai, taicho!" I said again. She laughed with me again and we continued our hunt.

Three racks later, I found the perfect one. The one I know I would love to wear.

"Found it," I breathed. Rukia, being two meters away, browsing through the dresses as well, heard my tone and immediately came towards me.

"It's perfect!" she laughed happily.

It was a crimson satin, strapless dress with a boned bodice, hem hits at midline, fitted drop waist, a flattering poofy bubble skirt with pull-ups and a black ribbon around the waist. It was really perfect.

"Go try it on!" she urged me. I did change and put it on. I stepped out.

Rukia clasped her hands and did a little dance. "It's really a perfect find. Well, since you're the only bridesmaid, we're going to get that."

What? I was the only one? "What happened to Momo-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, she's left Japan two days ago."

"What, why?"

Rukia sighed. "Kira-kun proposed."

"Oh."

Rukia made a face and then brightened up. "Anyways, let's go! We still have to go to the florists and the caterer!"

She headed towards the counter with her wallet while I changed back into my clothes.

It seems we all found our happily every afters.

Me and Gin.

Momo-chan and Kira-kun.

Toshiro-kun and a girl called Karin-chan.

The only one waiting to unfold is Rukia.

Rukia, Ichigo-kun… I wish you two luck.

**A/N: Hmmm… Not my best chapter… My review replies are longer than the actual chapter =.=" THIS IS BAD :(**

**Now, if you want to see Rukia's dress, copy and paste this link. Make sure to delete the spaces! You might have to dig around because it IS a forum. It might disappear after a while. So check it out while you can! **_(http:/ /) au. gamespot. com/pages/unions/forums/show_msgs. php? topic_ id=26991839&union_ id=18739_

**Ran's dress is here: (**_http:/ /) www. 1-prom. com/strapless-satin-bubble-dress-cocktail-gown-prom. Htm_

**Anyway, to quickly review, these are the couplings that this story uses: IchiRuki, HitsuKarin, YuzuJinta, HinaKira, GinRan and possible UraYoru. **

**Thank You's: **_TheDarkeningWhiteSky, Abarai Starsha, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, Lilly, Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem, BlackBrightField2007, anika103, Roma88, Ubernaut, Fii aka Ficchan, HigarashiAlchemist, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, gumgum22, jk11, pk22, samiksha, novicestar, falconrukichi, kejora, capslock-nanao, moonshine, Kjack, dustoflove, Fallen Among The Stars _**(Love the name!)**_, DarkenedMoonAngel, asian book worm._

TheDarkeningWhiteSky: There is no major jump for last chapter, but for this chapter, yes. Still, Ichigo does not need to get over her, because remember, he wasn't hooked on to her…

Abarai Starsha: Don't worry, I won't leave it for THREE years. I can promise you that. I'll definitely update ASAP! Technically, it's the reviews that motivate me to write ASAP, because of all the awesome reviews I get. Thanks for the support on the funeral scene. I'm glad you liked the minor fluff. I liked it too because there isn't any IchiRuki action. The plot doesn't even start for another few chapters!

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: Eh. I know, she is dumb, right? I'm glad you got that impression because that's exactly how I wanted to portray her. Kudos to you! ^_^

Lilly: LOL YES. The depression stops here. I told you. IchiRuki will prevail. Yeah, Inoue seems rather… stupid in the chapters here, eh? Meh. I'm bored, waiting for your school to end. I'll be back tomorrow morning to talk to you. :)

Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem: Cool. So people don't mind me killing of Inoue. No, I wouldn't mind sharing! I'm amazed that I could get so many reviews myself, so don't ask me how I did it. I mean, over 100? That's crazy! And I don't Hinata. I just don't know who she is. If she's from Naruto, don't rush me. I'm planning on finishing watching the current Bleach episodes before starting Naruto. Anyways, here's another update. There is no triangle so far. It's just Ichigo and Rukia. Renji moved on to Tatsuki. It's just background info – it hasn't been implied yet in the story.

BlackBrightField2007: … Do you think that is a good thing or a bad thing? Meh, next chapter Ichigo POV and the chapter after that is the wedding!

Anika103: No, my dear. I fully killed her off from the story. Man, the sooner I got rid of her, the happier I am. Thank god she's dead, right?

Roma88: Thank god you're not ditching the story! Actually, I was going to have Ishida save her and use the IshiHime pairing, but after the number of reviews all praising the death of Orihime… Well, it's better to let the dead stay dead. Still, I was trying to incorporate your statement of: "There is seriously more to life than digging your claws in a boy and hoping for a fairytale marriage" into the last chapter. I'm not sure if you spotted that or not. Hmm. Next chapter is the Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji meeting. Though I think I might have to make Ichigo a bit formal at first. Emphasis on 'At FIRST'. Anyways, I was searching for traditional Jap wedding dresses and I found heaps, but the bridesmaid dress was harder. So I stuck to the modern theme. Meh. I have black hair, if you are wondering. I love badminton as well! It's one of my favourite sports apart from basketball, tennis and netball. I love all ball or racquet sports! Still, thanks for the encouraging review! Tell you something, it's your SUPER DUPER LONG REVIEW that makes me happy and motivates me to TRY and write longer chapters.

Ubernaut: Eh. Don't worry about it! It's a bit weird to see so many reviews about Hinata, but still. Originally, I planned to have Chad as the best man, but then I decided to place Chad overseas, studying something… I'm not sure what. Jeez, Chad is sure a hard man to write!

Fii aka Ficchan: LOL. What IS the difference? We don't like Inoue, full stop. Thanks for reviewing and such for the fic! I'm also SO happy that you think I got Ishida right. Jeez, it was quite hard to finish that as quickly as possible, but I'm happy I caught his personality! I'm hoping for my Tatsuki too, but it might be hard for her from now on to make some appearances. Hopefully, I might be able to combine some other characters but it's mainly IchiRuki now! Thanks! ^_^

HigarashiAlchemist: Basically, she drowned herself in the river. She committed suicide coz she's a… well… there's something wrong with her up there *taps head* in this story.

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon: Hey again! Anyways, I don't think you're a sadist. It seems everyone here is _glad_ that Inoue is dead. I'm glad too. Now I don't have to write her, WOOOT! LOL, thanks for the review and the encouraging words!

Darknaro: WOAH, easy there tiger! I hope you're not too mad at me for killing Orihime off but I would appreciate if you could write a review regarding the story, not your love for Inoue Orihime.

Gumgum22: I wonder who's getting invited too! I don't know yet, Rukia won't tell me. *cries and sulks in corner* Still, I LOVE the food fight idea! It's awesome and it will (almost) definitely make an appearance somewhere in the story, if not the wedding. I doubt it will be the wedding, I mean… Byakuya will be there. Heh-llo! SCARY!

Jk11: Ahahaha. 'Hehehe' explained to me that she thought I was one of her friends who was also writing on fanfiction. She said she was new to fanfiction and thought that 'Romance Without Words' was something her friend would choose so she clicked. Anyways, it's updated! Hope you enjoy!

Misterleefan07: Er… My fault? I still hope that you understand it was for the progression of the story…

ShepardXMiranada: Yes, you are back, my dear! Welcome back! Anyways, are you suggesting for me to put Nel in this? I did consider it, but it wasn't really appropriate for this story so… Yeah… Anyways, the food fight will happen, just not at the wedding. I mean, it's in Kuchiki Halls with Byakuya supervising…

Pk22: LOL, Justin Bieber is just not popular at all…

Samiksha: Aha, the last line made me chuckle as well. It seems like something Orihime would get herself into, doesn't it?

Novicestar: Hmmm… You make an interesting point. Why is Ishida there? I suppose that being old high school friends is enough reason. Don't forget that Ishida has a soft spot for Orihime! Of course Tatsuki went. She just wasn't in the story. I suppose I didn't imply that in the story either… Thanks for the last sentence. It made me smile to know that you would care. Normally, the author notes is the part where I drone about my boring life. I'm surprised you read it, but thanks!

Falconrukichi: Yes, Ishida DID miss the old Inoue Orihime, even though it isn't implied in the chapter. Ishida doesn't love her in this story, however. I have considered it, but it didn't seem right. So, basically, Inoue is still the obsessed with Kurosaki-kun girl.

Kejora: I would feel sad for her if she wasn't in the way of IchiRuki. JKSJKS. She does have a very generous heart in the manga/anime but unfortunately, not in here…

Capslock-nanao: Ugh. I feel like a mess right now… Of course you wouldn't have gone to Whorime's funeral. You hate her. D'uh. LOL. Still. Updating tomorrow again :)

Moonshine: You're right, she never learns. I never noticed that before. Anyways, this story isn't going on a hiatus anytime soon unless if it isn't finished before September 23rd, in which I'm leaving for holidays. So hopefully, this story will be finished by then!

Kjack: The waiting is over! It's updated! Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: Kuchiki Byakuya

**A/N: Before you guys kill me, I just want to tell you… I love you all for the lovely reviews last chapter! Anyways, everything that could go wrong, went wrong. At least, concerning this story. My laptop crashed, and I took to get it repaired. Thankfully, all the documents are there, it's just my INTERNET won't work. So it had to go off again and now it's back. Thank GOD!**

**I just want to make a quick announcement. If I don't finish this story before the 20****th**** of September, the story is going on a three-week hiatus. I'm leaving to tour Spain with chamber orchestra on September 23****rd**** and will be back on October 15****th****. I'll be back writing around October 18****th****. Expect mass uploads from me then as I'll be writing stories when I don't have Internet in Spain.**

'**Kay, I'm done.**

**Oh, I have created a poll of the next TWO pairings I'm writing. Head to my page to check it out! I really want to know what you guys are thinking. So far, HitsuKarin and IchiRuki are tying, so I need you guys to break the… uh… tie!**

**Disclaimer: The only reason I write my stories on FANfiction is because I own Bleach. Totally.**

I heard a knock and the servant opened the door. "Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-kun is here to see you," he said, bowing low.

"Send him in," I said, waving my hand, indicating that he was dismissed.

"Hai!" I heard him turn around and announce to Abarai. "Kuchiki-sama will see you now, sir,"

I heard his footsteps walk into the office and stop a few meters away from my desk. "Kuchiki-sama," he bowed respectfully.

"Abarai-kun," I greeted him coldly. "Are you aware of the reason of why you are here today?"

"No, sir." He remained standing.

"Sit,"

"Arigato, Kuchiki-sama," his manners were respectful as ever. But his tattoos just annoyed me.

"You are here today to meet Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's fiancé."

His face remained stoic. If he showed any pain, he didn't show.

"I see, sir. However, is there any need for me to be here?" His face started sweating and he stood up to bow again. "No disrespect intended against your decisions, it's just that… Rukia and I are only friends now. I don't see any point in me to stay and meet Kurosaki-san."

"I understand, Abarai-kun. But, it is my wish for you to stay."

I could see that my intimidating nature subdued him. "Hai," he sat back down.

I resumed my paperwork while Abarai fidgeted in his seat. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, for him at least, a firm knock sounded throughout the whole house. I could see that Abarai was extremely relieved. I heard voices downstairs. Only a few seconds later, my butler knocked and walked in, bowing. "Kurosaki Ichigo to see you now, Kuchiki-sama,"

"Thank you, Kenshin. Send him in," I said without looking up.

"Hai," Kenshin walked out. Another few silent seconds passed. I noticed Abarai getting more fidgety. The door opened again and I looked up. There stood Kurosaki Ichigo.

He scowled but lowered his head briefly. "Kuchiki-san," I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Looks like he wasn't really respectful at all. I noticed Abarai's panicked look. Inside, I had to smile. He reminded me of myself when I was at that age. Just like how Rukia reminded me of Hisana.

"Sit down, Kurosaki," I said coldly, determined to keep my cool façade.

He sat.

I filed away the paperwork I was working on and looked at both of them. Abarai looked extremely nervous and was starting to sweat under my observant gaze. Kurosaki just scowled at me. Does that boy not know how to smile?

"Kurosaki, allow me to introduce Abarai Renji. Abarai-kun, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's fiancé."

Abarai held out a tentative hand and Kurosaki took it. A glimpse of a smile was there on Kurosaki's face. "Nice to meet you, Renji," This kid really has no respect whatsoever for the rules. First name basis already? "Back at you, Ichigo." I raised my eyebrows again. Abarai too?

I cleared my throat. "This is merely a chance for Abarai-kun to meet you, Kurosaki. Abarai-kun, please wait outside until we're done."

Abarai opened his mouth to ask, but closed it. "Hai," he bowed and left.

I turned my attention from the closing door to Kurosaki. "I want to know if you are able to protect my sister,"

Kurosaki looked at me. "I like your sister. I don't love her – I'm not sure if I can love her, but she has become a dear friend to me. I'm willing to give my life for her."

I was surprised by his bluntness. "Fair enough. What are you going to do after you are married?"

"We've been thinking of divorce." Again, with the bluntness.

"I cannot allow that. If you dare trample on our pride…"

"I will not start any procedures until Rukia says she's fine with it." He interrupted me.

"I'm fine with that. But I wish you to purchase a house after you are married. It is my wish that you two live together without interruptions from either your family or mine."

He looked at me blankly. "I… I'm fine with that as long as Rukia agrees."

Damn, this kid really likes surprising me. First it was his disrespectful attitude, then it was his casual attitude towards Abarai and now, his obvious… _attachment_ to my sister.

It seems like I could trust him with Rukia, after all. "I understand. You may go."

He immediately stood up and nodded his head towards me again. "Goodbye," he smirked "…Byakuya." My head jolted up. I heard a loud gasp and a crash from Abarai outside.

"Kozo," I muttered. I saw his wide grin as he strode out.

"Kurosaki," I raised my voice. He turned around to face me. "Hurt her and you die. Understood?" If I had hoped to intimidate him, it didn't work. He just smirked. "Got it, Byakuya," and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

I growled.

**A/N: That wasn't too bad! *shot***

**OK, OK, I got the message. That was really OOC for Byakuya. I think… I've also been thinking of adding a side UraYoru pairing. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I got many reviews saying that they couldn't view the Rangiku's dress. I looked into it – basically, FF was being a bitch. So here it is again, and let's pray that this works: **www . 1-prom . com/strapless-satin-bubble-dress-cocktail-gown-prom . htm

**Oh, I decided recently to start writing a compilation of oneshots based on words for the following couples: Ichigo X Rukia, Toshiro X Karin, Kira X Hinamori and Kisuke X Yoruichi.**

**Basically, if you have a request for a word for one of these characters, you would leave a review along with your review. There are also themes for some of them. I/R does literally all genres, so does T/K and K/H but I want K/Y mainly to do humour. Yay!**

**THANK YOU's: **capslock-nanao, darknaro, misterleefan07, kjmb, iloverukiaandichigoallofthem, Fallen Among The Stars, Fii aka Ficchan, TheDarkeningWhiteSky, anika103, Roma88, moonshine, ubernaut, novicestar, ftrinh98, Evil-Wench, Shadowed Nightshade, SplitToInfinity, DomStratus, Liv007.

**Review Replies:**

Capslock-nanao: NAWWWW. Thanks! LOL, I knew you would like GinRan. I'm not sure if I'm putting more of them later in THIS story, but fingers crossed!

Darknaro: Thanks :) Don't take it personally, it's just I wasn't sure if you came to the story for the actual story or for the reviews… Was it just me or did you REALLY like Orihime? Eh. I'm fine with it as long as IchiRuki prevails.

Misterleefan07: PHEW~! You had me scared there… Sorry for not updating sooner, but life is just always in the way! Meh, here's another update!

Kjmb: Hey, thanks for understanding! Also, thank you for the continuous support and reviews :)

Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem: Nawwww, thanks! Don't ask me about grammar, I'm really bad at spotting them! Thank GOD you like the story – you had me a bit worried there! Err… I tend to not read or write yaoi or yuri. I suppose it depends on who… I'm not against homosexuality, but it's a bit uncomfortable to read/write it. Hope you understand.

Fallen Among The Stars: Yes, you are psychic! Sorry that I couldn't answer to the actual message, but FF decided to screw up on me. LOL yeah… The 'I-like-you-a-lot-but-this-is-awkward' stage? Yeah, that's definitely them. Though I hoped their relationship progressed a bit further in this chapter. Well, Ichigo's perception of the relationship.

Fii aka Ficchan: If you like those pairings, wait for the stories (I mentioned them in the End A/N) that are coming out! Still, thanks for the lovely review! This one really made me smile!

Kojad: LOL, I agree. Don't think I'm really bitchy or anything, but I want to know your opinion on the story! I just want to make it right, you know?

TheDarkeningWhiteSky: Haha, the quality not quantity quote made me smile. Thank you SO much. Oh well, if anything doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to ask!

Anika103: Aha, thanks? I wish them best of luck too, but Ichigo and Rukia are just such stubborn people! They refuse to listen to me! I'm so cut!

Roma88: Nawww, don't cry! You deserve the minor mention in the actual story for being such an awesome reviewer. Anyways, Rangiku's dress is out again. See if that works. If it doesn't, Google "Red cocktail dress" and then click on the strapless, shiny dress. That should be it. Yeah… He was not-to-formal at first, was he? He was more of half-respectful and then he fully went disrespectful. Eh. At least he wasn't too OOC. Hmmm… POV of a matchmaker? I never thought about it like that. I suppose that it is fun to write it, given Matsumoto's personality. Anyways, about the wedding. I'm making it both Ichigo and Rukia's POVs. As in, two separate chapters. Then the reception is to be covered by someone not-entirely unexpected, but it will give you a little shock. Meh. Look forward to the hopefully-soon chapter!

Moonshine: I don't like the idea of finishing it in 25 days. It makes me rush it and I don't like the sound of that. I'm considering a sequel, but then I would have NO idea what the sequel would be about. Anyways, hope you think the dresses suited! Next chapter is wedding time. *SQUEAL*

Ubernaut: Oh, Ichigo is wearing the classic black tux. I think I mentioned it last chapter – black for the groom, white for the bride and red for the bridesmaid. Oh well, it's actually hard to imagine Ichigo in a white tux without the actual visualisation thanks to his Shinigami uniform. Thanks for pointing that out!

Novicestar: Don't worry about the Ishida thing. If you have any other things that are confusing you relating to the story, don't hesitate to ask! Unfortunately, this isn't another IchiRuki chapter. Next one is, I swear on my Quinc- I mean, Author's pride!


	15. Chapter 15: Kuchiki Rukia

**A/N: The long-awaited wedding. It's in Rukia's POV first and next chapter is in Ichigo's POV.**

**There wasn't a lot of response to my idea of the compilation of oneshots featuring the couples… But that's OK! I updated that idea a bit. I've decided to go with something I'm actually more comfortable with. I'll just write something I like to call 'The Marriage Chronicles'. Obviously it won't be called that, because I'll be plagiarizing someone else. Anyways, it's a compilation of humour/romance fics made into one huge fic looking into a couples married life. I haven't decided all the couples, but a poll is going up soon!**

**I've also recently posted up a new HitsuKarin fic. Go check it out if you're a HitsuKarin fan! I would advise listening to the song while reading the story. It is written specifically for that purpose. That's why they call it a songfic. LOL :)**

**Thank you to all who voted in my poll. I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**So far…**

IchiRuki: 5

HitsuKarin: 5 (with extra vote from moonshine)

RenTats: 1

ByaHisa: 1

IsshMasa: 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not very… violent. But I still rock your bleached socks. Right? LOL JKS JKS ^_^**

I groaned and flipped over on the couch. "Ran," I moaned. "This wedding will never work out right."

Ran just moved past me without even sparing me a glance. "Pffft. Of course it will. Why wouldn't it?"

"I dunno," I pressed my face into a pillow.

"Don't do that," Ran said sharply. She still was tottering around the place.

I sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Checking everything I need," she replied while still going around the room

"Checking what?" I asked suspiciously. Something isn't right if Rangiku, the most careless and carefree person I know, goes around checking random things. Especially for a wedding.

"Your makeup, hairspray, la-di-da-da. That stuff," Oh. That would explain a lot.

She came to a halt in front of the sofa I was sprawled on. "Get up," she said briefly and pulled my hand. I looked at the time.

"There's another five hours. Do I need five hours to get ready?" I asked her.

Five hours 'till my good times are over.

"Yes, you do." I gulped. What tortures did Ran have in for me if I had to be stuck in this hellhole of a dressing room for five hours? She sat me in a rolling chair in front of the vanity table and started with my hair.

I don't know why it took Ran half an hour to just do my hair. "Your hair is so stiff!" she complained. Well, excuse me. Eventually, she got my hair to soften and become a bit wispier. "It's to compliment your dress."

"Makeup time," Ran announced, when she was happy with my hair.

"Ne, Ran…" I started hesitantly.

"Yes?" she didn't look up as she continued to go through her vast collection of makeup products. She took out a foundation powder and rubbed her brush through it thoroughly.

"I don't want to get married to him."

She just rolled her eyes. "Of course not. It's an arranged marriage."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "No! That's not it. I'm not ready to get married to anyone, let alone him."

"Well, let's face it. You are getting married. To Ichigo-kun, no less. You know you can't go against your brother." Ran's voice was unusually stern and down-to-earth as she brushed my face.

"Yeah… But, Ra-!"

"Sunset Red or Crimson Blush?" she asked me, cutting me off efficiently and holding up two different powders. I sighed. I knew what Ran was doing now. She was being serious for the sake of trying to get me perfect. She didn't want me to worry about the wedding too much.

As if she was able to read my thoughts, her usual bright smile slid back across her face again, minus the mischievous tint that was normally there. "It's what friends do. Now go with the flow and relax," she commanded as she set back to work again.

I nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence with her continuing applying makeup to my face.

Soon, she was done with the makeup. "I kept it light, don't worry!" she cried anxiously as she saw me lean towards the mirror to examine my face. The foundation covered everything quite well, leaving my face quite radiant and there was the slightest tint of blush. Ran was quite the perfectionist. Both mascara and eyeliner was done perfectly and lightly, but still bringing out my purple eyes. There was a bit of glitter on my eyelids. A slight shimmer for my lips. My hair fell around my oval face, framing it perfectly. "Thanks, Ran. It's perfect," I breathed.

I heard her chuckle from across the room in the walk-in closet, probably getting the dress. "You're welcome!" she called back. As she foraged through the closet, I looked at the clock. Three and a half hours until I'm married.

In all the fairytale romances I read, with three and a half hours to go 'till they tie the knot, the heroine is usually fluttering with excitement. What a contrast to me. I could not be dreading this moment anymore. I liked Ichigo. He was a perfect gentlemen and lived up to both his names – One who protects and strawberry. He did protect me from dangers often.

"_C'mon, let's get you out of here. It isn't safe here," his concerned and worried voice scared me a little._

"_Ichigo?" I was really afraid._

"_Lookie, lookie. A little princess we have here, eh?" A voice leered in my ears._

_Hearing the voice, Ichigo immediately turned around, with fire in his chocolate eyes, and kicked the man in the gut. As the man fell to the ground, three other men came out, brandishing knives. A sickening feeling settled in my heart._

_Ichigo was pushed me behind him and charged at the nearest man, jumping up and executing a kick to his jaw. He did the same for the other guy who came at me. The remaining guy just growled and hurled the knife towards me and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo dived to push me to the ground and instantly got up again and slid between the guy's legs, making him tumble over. _

_Hating to be so helpless, I immediately scrambled towards the knife and then sat on top of the guy, holding the knife to his throat. "Move and you die," I hissed. The guy fainted._

"Rukia! Rukia! Come here!" I heard Ran's shrill voice. I sighed and walked over to her. I walked in to see her muttering to herself. Seeing me, she looked up with a panic-stricken look.

"What? Is there something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked anxiously.

"I can't remember the last one! It's something old, something new. Something borrowed and something… something… I just can't remember it!" she cried out. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to her to forget something this simple and panicking.

"Something blue." I reminded her.

She breathed out loudly. "Oh, that's right!" her smile returned to her face. I looked at what she had laid out on the table in front of her. Something old… It was a pair of clips Hisana had worn for her wedding to nii-sama. Nii-sama lent them to me for the use of my own wedding. Something new – the dress. I let out a sigh when I laid my eyes on the dress again. It was quite a beauty. Something borrowed – Ran had lent me her jewellery. Something blue – lingerie? "You've got to be kidding me, Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Nope! Now, go get changed!" Without further ado, she pushed the lingerie into my hands and pushed me towards the bathroom. Getting changed, I walked out towards Ran, scowling. "Perfect!" She already got the dress prepared for me. I stepped into it and pulled it up, with Ran zipping it up. Ran placed Hisana's clips on one side of the veil to hold it to my hair while the other side was pinned to my hair by a white rose.

Ran studied my entire image. "Perfect! We just need to add a necklace now!" As Rangiku scampered off, I studied myself in the mirror. I was the very image of a petite and blushing bride. I sashayed this way and that and giggled. At least for now, I can be happy playing the bride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the aisle is just a horrible experience. I kept a smile on my face, though, knowing it will please nii-sama and the audience.

The hall held around 50 people – we had decided to keep it a small. I could see familiar faces flashing everywhere with my peripherals but I didn't dare to turn my head to see them. I kept my eyes on Ichigo.

He was smiling, but it wasn't with love. What surprised me is that it was with fondness. I smiled back, for real this time. I gave him a tiny wink. I saw Ran's curvaceous body suddenly turn around as she stood in her spot by the altar. She was my human marker of where to stand. I slowly walked up to Ran and gave my flowers to her and then turned to Ichigo.

It was like we had a silent conversation with our eyes. I saw Ishida-kun was quite amused.

"Nervous?" Ichigo's eyes twinkled.

I just gave him a defiant stare and a quick smirk. "Nope."

I knew he was tempted to stick his tongue out at me, but refrained himself.

"Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I saw him straighten. "I do," he said stiffly.

I stifled a sigh. I guess it was my turn.

"Do you, Kuchiki Rukia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled at the old words, repeated by so many priests and welcomed by just as many. Still, I liked the sound of 'my husband' and 'Ichigo' in the same sentence. "I do," I pronounced clearly.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," I smirked at him and he just smirked back and leaned forwards. Our lips met for the briefest of instant before he pulled back.

The hall erupted into cheers. I grinned out to see the ocean of happy and amused faces.

Damn. Now I want another kiss. What the hell is wrong with me?

**A/N: O_o NAUGHTY RUKIA!**

**Yes, this one is a bit long…**

**LOL, so you know the drill. Read, review and wait for the next chapter, right?**

**Oh, I want to thank you guys for getting me past **_**150**_** reviews~! I'm ecstatic! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

'**Kay :)**

**THANK YOUs: **iloverukiaandichigoallofthem, falconrukichi, BlackBrightField2007, Fii aka Ficchan, Roma88, capslock-nanao, Lilly, anika103, moonshine, Nickstar1991, Ubernaut, XLightningX, schoolgurl95, ichiruki77.

**Review Replies:**

Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem: AHAHAHAHHA. Of course I won't forget the *byakuyabo*! I love that part! Especially the look on Byakuya's face… Hinata… hmm… I haven't considered starting Naruto yet, but I'm tempted to… Should I? Oh well. About the lemon… I MIGHT make a sequel to it. MIGHT. Eh. Here's another chapter! Hope you like it :)

Falconrukichi: So you liked it? Yay? Eh. Did you think Byakuya was OOC in the last chapter? Loads of people said it wasn't OOC, but I want your opinion.

BlackBrightField2007: LOL! Here is the wedding chapter! Next chapter is a short one of the wedding in Ichigo's perspective. After that is the reception in a surprise POV, so look forward to that!

Fii aka Ficchan: AHAHAHAHAHHA! :) emotionally challenged – I like! I'm glad you thought it fitted Byakuya. I thought I did him TOO OOC. I was panicking about that last night… Ah well, you put my fears to rest and for that… you deserve a cyber cookie!

Roma88: Heeereee's my motivating reviewer! I LOVE YOU :) OK, I had to get that out. Now… What I love about you is that you analyze every detail perfectly which tells me you really understand the story. It scares me about how happy I can get over your reviews. For example, I got your review two chapters ago and I was dancing around the house, with bunny slippers and singing "I'm Singing In The Rain." Mum was a bit nervous, I can tell you that for sure… Oh well, here's another chapter. Hopefully, another chapter will go up tomorrow! Until then, MWAH :)

Capslock-nanao: BAHAHAHAHAHA :) I was reading your review just before going to bed, and let me tell you, it really made my da- er… night. Now, here's my love for you for reviewing so much. I LOVEE YOUUUUU :)

Lilly: HEY :) I left the kiss to your imagination. Still… NAUGHTY RUKIA… Meh. Maybe Ichigo's perspective of the wedding can tell you about the kiss more since you like KISSES XP. Hope you're doing well, especially the teeth. How are they? Still hurting?

Anika103: Trust me, I'm TRYING to force them. But Ichigo drew out Zangetsu and then told me he'll go bankai on me if I didn't listen to him. Rukia said she'll freeze me in her ice :( JKS JKS. I'm still very much alive and they behaved for this chapter…

Moonshine: Wedding bells and Senbonzakura? I suppose it's coz Senbonzakura is sakura petals and I know I associate that with weddings. Petals, not sakura, I mean. Anyways, I wrote up a HitsuKarin fic last night and posted it not too long ago, so go check it out if you feel like it… About rushing writing, I think I can finish it. I write a chapter every night before going to bed and posting it up. 20 nights means 20 chapters – I should be able to finish the story in 20 chapters. Eh?

Nickstar1991: AHHHHHHH~! I can't believe it. You noticed a story of mine! Sorry. It's just I already read both your stories and they're both incredible. I sent a reply via FF so see that. But this is just to tell you THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING~!

Ubernaut: Oh, thanks for the recommendation! But, I noticed that MacBooks don't get viruses. The hard drive just crashed because I dropped my laptop on the floor *guilty look*. Still, thanks so much! It means so much to mean that you continuously come back to the story.


	16. Chapter 16: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: Before you ask, YES, you ARE allowed to kill me. I'm getting bad at updating now! I had this written two days ago, but here are my excuses. I had a concert on Tuesday and wrote this on Wednesday. I lost internet because my laptop is just retarded on Thursday so I proofread it and planned another few chapters. On Friday, I had to attend a dance. On Saturday, we had guests over. It's Sunday today so here it is! Again, I'm SO sorry!**

**Nevertheless, I planned this to be a short POV anyways, so that's OK. Here's Ichigo's perspective of the wedding.**

**Oh, and here are the OFFICIAL polling results so far… If you haven't voted, head to my page and vote! If you don't have an account and would like me to place a vote, can you please review again with your choice? I haven't tallied down the non-members votes yet – many of you told me, but I thought I might make it official here. So if you're not a member, just leave a review! Mwah :)**

IchiRuki: 7

HitsuKarin: 4

IsshMasa: 3

RenTats: 1

ByaHisa: 1

**Again, thanks to all the reviewers and readers and ladidahdahs :)**

**Oh well, here's the story.**

I groaned as I straightened my tie in front of the mirror. This is it. Today's the day. The day where I get married, and right after Inoue's death! I sighed. Inoue's death affected me greatly. I never thought I could be the cause of death of another person. First okaa-san. Then Inoue. What the hell is wrong? Who's next Rukia?

Rukia… I looked at the clock. She's probably doing last minute wedding things. Thirty minutes left.

I sighed again and flopped back onto the sofa. Rukia… I liked her but recently, I found out I was falling for her. Falling hard and fast. I can't even control the speed. The problem with me falling in love with her is that there is no way in hell that she would fall for me. I know she didn't feel that way for Renji, but… I can't help but wonder. Who am I supposed to end up with? Rukia and I are getting married today. There is no way in hell, or so she claims, a chance in getting a divorce. She didn't want to disappoint Byakuya.

Ishida walked in just then. "You have to get there five minutes before the bride," he commented as he threw a bow tie towards me. I just stared at the bow tie I had just caught.

"Bow tie? I thought I just had to wear a tie!" Ishida rolled his eyes at me and then pointed towards his own throat. He had a red bowtie on. Oh. Rukia's theme. I have to say, white for the bride, black for the groom and red for the… bridesmaid/groomsmen was a better idea than the pink and blues she was gushing about at _Ichi-ban Boshi_.

I frowned and moved to remove my tie and replace it with the black bow tie. "Damn this wedding," I groaned aloud.

Ishida just smirked and pushed up his glasses. "You don't really mean it,"

What? "Of course I mean it!" I leapt to my feet. "I'm being forced into an arranged marriage by my father. To a midget, nonetheless! I-"

"You like Kuchiki-san," I immediately stopped at his blunt accusation.

"What? That's ridiculous. Who could like a midget like her?" I scoffed.

Ishida grinned and nudged me. "You're in denial," he started laughing.

I started fuming. "I AM NOT, ISHIDA URYU!"

By this time, Ishida was on the couch, wheezing. "You are… You… You are too, Kurosaki," he finally got the words out in middle of another laughing fit. I didn't get what was so funny.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" I roared at him.

He laughed even harder. "Your… face…" he choked out.

What did that deranged man do to my face? I rushed to the mirror, examining myself again. Nope, nothing on my face.

I heard Ishida slowly calming himself down from his laughing fit. He then saw me examining my face in the mirror and collapsed in a fresh bout of laughter.

I just stood there and glared at him. "Kurosaki," he howled, wiping tears away. "You can be so dense sometimes!"

Eventually, Ishida calmed down. "Anyways, it's good for you because when you eventually fall in love with Kuchiki-san, you won't have to go through the trouble of proposing like most men."

"I… Wha… Th…" I spluttered. The freak just looked at me amusedly. "Love?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, love. You like Kuchiki-san in the like-love way." He pushed his glasses up again and continued in that annoying way of his. "I can tell. Eventually, you will reconsider your opinion of the marriage. Only problem is," he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Kuchiki-san might not feel that way about you."

I suddenly grew annoyed at the guy. I threw his hands off my shoulder. "Oi, hands off. I'm not gay."

I walked off only to hear him rolling around the floor, cracking up at "…such *choke* idiocy…" I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

I looked at the clock again. Ten minutes. Damn.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to concentrate on the Kurosaki-Ishida friendship thing. I don't know, Ishida laughing at Ichigo seems logical to me and it appealed.**

**Anyways, I got a few comments saying they wanted a little smutty things. It all depends on you guys. If I get, say, around 10 reviews saying they WANT the smut, then it's going up!**

**THANK YOUs:** capslock-nanao, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, falconrukichi, BlackBrightField2007, Lilly, Roma88, Abarai Starsha, novicestar, anika103, moonshine, Ubernaut, iloverukiaandichigoallofthem, A girl who goes here everyday, rockergrl171, Moe-SaChi-chan.

**Review Replies:**

Capslock-nanao: ARGHHH! Sorry to kill the update-happiness but I have not found ANY time to upload the story at all recently. Anyways – Yes, Rukia wants another kiss. Naughty, tsktsktsk! What would Bya-kuyabo think? I'm blaming you for another thing. YOU GOT ME ADDICTED TO SUPERCHICK. I went into a download frenzy and downloaded a full three albums. I just dance around the house with earphones singing, these days… GinRan? Yeah, that would apply too. Maybe an oneshot about them next?

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: LOL. Naughty Ichigo next chapter? Oh, it IS man and wife. I don't know how they do it in your country, but I believe that 'man and wife' and 'husband and wife' is both technically correct.

Falconrukichi: SHE WANTS FREEDOM? _ I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I just went back through my stories and checked. Naughty Rukia went and told you that without consulting me first! LOL. Anyways, I'm glad you caught on the last part. Basically, she doesn't KNOW that she is falling in love with him…

BlackBrightField2007: Most awaited? Really? YAY! Even though I did make the wedding part short, but oh well… RenTats? I'm confused. Have you voted in the actual poll or are you just telling me? Could you clear that up for me? Thanks :)

Lilly: HEY :) Sorry I left this for so late… It's been hell, recently. AWWWW, Maths, Chem, German AND Bio? You busy girl! It must be hell for you. Because I hate those subjects but meh… Anyways, the big night won't come unless if enough people want that… DAMN. Sorry for the slow update. Last night was HELL for me. The little kids just won't SHUT UP and I was in my room, trying to catch a wink of sleep… URGH!

Roma88: EH! LUCKY YOU! IT'S LIKE, 45 DEGREES THERE? I WANNA GO THERE! It's so windy in Australia right now but Dad managed to keep the pool clean and I have SO many urges to run and jump into that pool but it's technically spring, but still so cold! LOL, mum actually took me to see a shrink the other day because I was talking in dialogues under my breath for this story. She was SO worried. Anyways, I agree! I'm glad I left them as friends minus arguments. But they come soon! I agree about the Matsumoto comment. I know I would love it if she was my maid of honour! HAHA, your comment about Ishida made my day. I could literally see Ishida in horns with a triton and smiling evilly. Now, go feed your cat! The poor kitty, probably would starve if it didn't use those eyes. LOL JKS :) Anyways, I'll take your vote down, and you'll see it counted in the next chapter! I haven't counted in this chapter because I wanted to tell all the non-members about the chance to still vote even if you AREN'T a member. Speaking of which, you should become a member! I would LOVE to chat with you… It's like, we have SO much things in common… :)

Abarai Starsha: Really? REALLY? *faints with happiness* Anyways, I'm glad you got that "fill-in-the-gap" thing. I never thought of it like that, but now that you mentioned it, it does, doesn't it? Anyways, I'm happy at how it turned out. IchiRuki vote from you? Got it! You'll see your vote next chapter… Happy reading! Thanks again!

Novicestar: First up, let me say that I LOVE YOUR STORIES! FF is being a bi**h by not letting me review on your stories. I have no idea why! But I love "The Last Year of School". It's such an epic AU! Keep it up! OK, back to the story. Thanks SO much! I'm SO happy that you think it's getting better! But you should do revision… It's… good for you? NAHHH, spend more time on your stories! I would LOVE to see how you progress with them! But leave some time for revision. Trust me, it's hell but just get it over and done with and come back to FF! LOL. You liked Ran's dress? YEAH! That means I did something right for a character of this story. Meh. THANKS~! Xxx

Ankia103: Errrrr. The replay? LOL. I'm glad you like it. Tell your monitor that I'm extremely sorry. But trust me, it liked the shower *wink*. JKS JKS. Anyways, I'm happy to see you popping up all the time! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU~! XXXX

Moonshine: GAAAAH~! Sorry to disappoint but I'm just dying from half of what's going on in my life now! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in the next two days. Anyways, happy that you checked out _Stand In The Rain_! I wrote it with you in mind. LOL. Rangiku IS a girlish sort of girl, eh? Your bartender comment made me laugh. That's so true! I just want to know what country you are from if you come home from school when I post up a chapter, because I normally post them up at 10-ish in Australia time… Anyways, GET AN ACCOUNT! I would LOVE to chat with you more often. You seem SO COOL~! Now go get an account. Seriously.

Ubernaut: Hmmm. I wonder why I made the wedding so short. I THINK it's because there are so many stories out there with full wedding details and I personally like to imagine the wedding so that it fits me more than other people, you know? So, technically, you can imagine the wedding in your own venue to suit you rather than going with my view. Anyways, YOU WANT THE CONSUMMATION SCENE TOO? Oh well, you're the fifth reviewer to want it. 5 more reviewers and I'll platter up a smut scene!

Anyways, Ichigo loves Rukia, as Ishida points out, and is in denial and so is Rukia but there is no one to point that out to her so she refuses to make any move as she is not sure of her own feelings yet. I think… ^_^

Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem: HEY~! I started reading Naruto… I'm not too sure I liked it! Hmm… I think I'll stick to Bleach. Anyways, there is NO way I'm forgetting the Bya-kuyabo. I LOVE THAT PART! Oh, I haven't thought about the honeymoon yet. Do people in arranged marriages have honeymoons? I need to search that up… Thanks for pointing that out though! Oh, BTW, can you get an account? Please? Pretty please? I would love to chat more with you!

A girl who goes here everyday: Ummmm… Thanks? Oh, when you say 'here' in your name… Is it fanfiction or the actual fic? I'm just curious XP


	17. Chapter 17: Kusajishi Yachiru

**A/N: Yeah… I just finished my yearlies and now I'm back to posting. Problem is, with only 9 days left before I leave for Spain, this story is gonna go on a 3 week hiatus starting from 23/09 unless if I get internet in Spain.**

**So far the voting has been like this:**

IchiRuki: 10

HitsuKarin: 8

IsshMasa: 3

GinRan: 2

UlquiHime: 2

RenTats: 2

IshiHime: 1

ByaHisa: 1

**Which means, so far – every single choice has at least a vote… Jeez, make it hard for me, why don't you? LOL JKS, thanks for voting. If you guys haven't voted yet, you should! Or you could make a request, like **'kjmb'**. **

**Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Special thanks to **capslock-nanao** for the advice. That girl is ah-mah-zing. She's a gorgeous reviewer who makes my day and she has recently become a superb writer! GO CHECK HER STORIES OUT. Trust me, you won't regret it. So this chappie is a HUGE shoutout to my darling Nana-chan for all the reviews from this story AND my previous AU story. XXXXX**

YAY! Ichi got married to Ruki-Ruki! Haha, it's so funny to see them together. Ichi is so tall and Ruki-Ruki is so short!

I tugged at Ken-chan's sleeve. "Ne, ne, Ken-chan!"

Ken-chan gave me a rough smile. "What, Yachiru?"

"Ken-chan! Let's go visit Ruki-Ruki! Then we can go and have fun with Cueball, Yun-Yun and Shun-Shun!"

Ken-chan laughed and I climbed onto his shoulder. I could see Ruki-Ruki's face grow a bit worried when she saw Ken-chan come. Ken-chan can be a bit scary with his big hair and black eye thing.

I popped out from behind Ken-chan's big hair. "Hi! I'm Kusajishi Yachiru!"

Ichi looked at me with a weird look in his eye. I giggled.

"Kenpachi. Yachiru. Meet Rukia, my wife," I giggled again when Ichi said that.

"Ichi has a wife! Ichi and Ruki-Ruki!" I laughed and I heard Ken-chan chuckle. Ichi just looked angry.

"Oi, Yachiru! Stop calling me that!" Ichi looked funny when he was angry. His eyes turned to dots on white semicircles and he had this big, throbbing red cross on his head near his orange hair.

"Hahahaha!" I hopped down from Ken-chan. "Ichi, Ichi, Ichi!"

Ruki-Ruki seemed angry too but she was angry with Ichi. "Why is she allowed to call you Ichi and I'm not, you dumb strawberry?"

I tugged at Ruki-Ruki's hand. "Ne, Ruki-Ruki! You are allowed to call him Ichi! Here, come!" I dragged her away.

"OI, YACHIRU! COME BACK HERE! DON'T JUST DRAG RUKI-RUK-, I MEAN, RUKIA AWAY!" Ichi looked angry but then Ken-chan dragged him off to talk to him. Yay for Ken-chan!

Ruki-Ruki looked really amused. I dragged her to the table I was sitting at with Ken-chan. I started telling her the names of the other people who were sitting with me. "That's Cueball," I giggled and pointed at Cueball. "You can call him Pachinko Head or Pinball head, he doesn't care!" Cueball looked very angry. I wonder why.

"Really?" Ruki-Ruki looked a bit nervous. "He doesn't look happy…"

Cueball glared at me before he cleared his throat. "My name is Madarame Ikkaku, Kurosaki-san. Pleased to meet you. This here," Cueball pointed at Yun-Yun, "is Ayasegawa Yumichika." Yun-Yun nodded at Ruki-Ruki. "Pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san."

"It's an honour to meet you both, Ikkaku-san. Yumichika-san." Ruki-Ruki bowed.

I didn't like being ignored. I tugged on Ruki-Ruki's hand again. "Ne, Ruki-Ruki! There's more people! Don't just talk to Cueball and Yun-Yun. All Cueball likes is fighting and yelling. Yun-Yun likes looking very beautiful. Let's go!" I pulled her towards the next three people.

"This is Boobies and Hat'n'Clogs!" I giggled at the nickname. It wasn't the best nickname I came up with but Ichi called him that so I'm calling him that too.

"Aish. You too, Yachiru?" Hat'n'Clogs stared at me. Then he looked at Ruki-Ruki. "Urahara Kisuke. I'm Ichigo's former zanjutsu sensei. This is Shihoin Yoruichi, my fiancé. She's…"

Boobies cut Hat'n'Clogs off. "I can talk for myself, thanks Kisuke." She snapped at Hat'n'Clogs. She then smiled at Ruki-Ruki. "Yes, this idiot here," she glared at Hat'n'Clogs and I giggled, "is my fiancé. Just call me Yoruichi, I'm fine with that. Anyways, I'm that dumb strawberry's former hand-to-hand combat teacher. Taught him a lot." Ruki-Ruki's eyes became huge.

"Ichigo knows zanjutsu and hand-to-hand combat?" she breathed.

"Well, yeah. We taught him that. His father contributed to teaching him too, you know. I'm prett…" I hated them making me feel left out. Stupid Boobies. She talked too much.

"C'mon, Ruki-Ruki!" I dragged Ruki-Ruki and pulled her away. "We have other people to meet!"

"I'll see you later, Rukia!" Boobies called out.

"Hai!" Ruki-Ruki called back as I kept dragging her to the next table.

"Here! This is Shun-Shun and Nana!" I pointed at them.

"Nice to meet you, er…" Ruki-Ruki looked confused.

"I'm Ise Nanao. This is Kyoraku Shunsui. We're friends with your nii-san," said Nana. "Nice to meet you, Rukia-san!" said Shun-Shun.

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you!" Ruki-Ruki bowed. I sighed. Why do they all have to bow and leave me alone! I tugged at Ruki-Ruki's hand. "This is…"

A pair of hands grabbed me and lifted me onto Ken-chan's shoulder.

It was Ichi! He looked really angry. "Yachiru! Don't introduce them to Rukia using your nickname! STAY ON KENPACHI'S SHOULDER, DAMNIT!"

I stuck out my tongue at Ichi. "Fine! Let's go, Ken-chan! I want candy! Bye Ruki-Ruki!" I held onto Ken-chan's haori, which he liked to wear.

"Go through there, Ken-chan! The candy store is that way!"

"Alright, Yachiru!" I heard Ken-chan grunt.

"They get lost easily. Don't ever take directions from Yachiru," I heard Ichi saying as we left.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, RUKI-RUKI!" I yelled back.

**A/N: MAN, THAT WAS A PAIN TO WRITE. Yachiru's SO hard to write. So excuse me if she seemed OOC.**

**Here's a little rant. Yes. Rant. **'Orihimeishot'** – MY GOD! Stop using my reviews page to continue your little war over Hinata and Orihime. Orihime is dead in this story and Hinata has nothing to do with this! I ****don't**** care about Hinata or Orihime. I ****do**** care when you flame at reviewers who are here for the story. If you're here for Orihime, then get out. She's dead. If you're here for the story, leave some useful criticism if you must. Just, shut up already about Hinata and Orihime, alright? 'Coz I don't care and I doubt other people care!**

**As always, leave a review! I'll be waiting!**

**THANK YOUs:** Nickstar1991, Yahtzey, The Blue Mask-cara, falconrukichi, BlackBrightField2007, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, **capslock-nanao**, Rukes, moonshine, Abarai Starsha, Lilly**,** Roma88, 1blackcat, Ubernaut, darknaro, kjmb, jkjb, , deidrafan123.

Falconrukichi: I'm glad you're glad! The question is, is Rukia aware of that fact?

BlackBrightField2007: ACK. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but anyways… Did you vote yet? If you didn't, hurry! I'm thinking of closing the poll in another few days…

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki: AHA :) Thanks for the continuous reviews. They really make my day! Anyways, yes – Ichigo likes Rukia, he's just in denial!

Capslock-nanao: THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST SENSIBLE RESPONSE THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD… YAY! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! What makes me happier is that I get to read a chapter of your AU story just before I dash for school, already making my day. I LOVE YOU, you know that? HAHA, your last comment made me laugh. Ah well, it's coming up near the end of the story… I downloaded Beauty From Pain, Beauty From Pain 1.1, Rock What You Got and Regeneration. Friends reckon that I've gone crazy…

Nickstar1991: True. Still, thanks for the support!

Rukes: It made you laugh? WOO! I'm updating as often as I can, but don't expect too much, 'kay? THANKS :)

Moonshine: First up, THANKS SO MUCH for all those reviews on my other stories… Tell me when you get that account – I'm dying to chat with you more! HAH – I KNEW WE HAD SOMETHING IN COMMON! KINDRED SPIRITS MATCH! Aha, sorry about that! I've been rereading Anne of Green Gables recently… Anyways – I'm more than happy to help you with your fics! Do you have MSN or something? We could chat or something!

Abarai Starsha: Yes… You are bad. The smut scene is coming up at the end of the story so you do need to wait until the end. Besides, the plot hasn't even started yet!

Lilly: EYYY~! HOW'S MY LILLYVEE? Ugh – I finally got an update up… Yearlies just fully killed my spirit and then fanfiction boosted it up! Who knew that writing had so many joys? Anyways, you want ANOTHER kiss? You naughty girl, you! LOL. I should be appearing on MSN more often now that yearlies are over…

Roma88: DESERT? WHERE? OMG – THAT'S SO COOL! Onto the review, then! I know – painfully short. I don't know how you reviewers bear with me. I can't bear reading stories that leave me hanging… And you guessed it! He's in denial! You're right! Hmmm. Sweet smut? It does fulfill your requirements of pushing the romance forward but the smut doesn't come until the end of the story. Alejandro? OMG – I LOVE THAT SONG. Dude, hi-5? You have goood taste in music. LOL! Until next time! Make sure you feed Alejandro!

1blackcat: LOL – I'm glad you think so! Your review made me smile so thanks! It made my day… Smut's on its way and I'm spending quite a lot of time on that. After all, this story is my baby and I'm not going to spoil it with bad smut!

Ubernaut: HAHAHAHA! I looked back at your review and it did seem a bit perverted. I laughed so hard when I realized it. If you look at my review reply above you, I'm spending quite a lot of time on the smut. I'm not going to ruin this story with a hastily written smut!

Darknaro: Orihime's dead so why do you keep saying she's hot?

Kjmb: I would love to write it but the problem is, I don't watch Pokemon. If you would like to leave a review describing how you want it, I wouldn't mind writing a fluffy oneshot on them.

Jkjb//deidrafan123: Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	18. Chapter 18: Kuchiki Rukia

**A/N: Before you ask, YES, you DO have every right to shoot me. I don't… WOW. I left it alone for so long! But I decided to start re-writing, in the belated celebration of the new Bleach manga. If you haven't been keeping up with the manga… Well… Let's just say that Rukia really DOES stop Ichigo's rain ;)**

**I'm not going to bore you with what I've done in the past year… Gosh, it's actually been a year! Time does fly… I hope this means I still see the people who don't have accounts… Roma88? Kjmb? Others…? :(**

**Also – this story is getting a writer's block thing… BOO. I know. I didn't know how to write after the wedding and Yachiru is SO hard to follow up on so I decided to do a time-skip. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**Disclaimer: KUBO TITE IS GOD. I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

Three weeks later

The past three weeks seemed to have passed in a dream-like haze. Ichigo and I fell into a comfortable pattern once we settled in our new house, after our two-week honeymoon in the Maldives. I was more content than I thought I would be. Who knew, right? The marriage was going quite well, apart from the squabbles Ichigo and I get into. But, that was just part of our relationship. It wasn't like a lovers' argument or anything.

Nii-sama and Ichigo's family frequently dropped in, along with Rangiku and Ichigo's friends too. Both Ichigo and I are grateful for their company, as the spacious and sprawling grounds nii-sama had been gracious enough to present to us a wedding gift started to feel more like home.

These days, Ichigo has been getting busier, preparing for his midterms at his university and his part-time job at the local hospital. Sometimes, he gets home at around midnight, while I'm already in bed, and I hear him drag his feet to his bed and collapse on it next door. However, I'm often stuck at home, with literally nothing to do. I go to nii-sama's company frequently, as the heiress to the fortune and the title, but on the days when I am home, I just sit and eat in front of the television. Like right now.

I sigh and turn off the television. I close my eyes and tilted my head back to lean against the sofa edge. Now that I think about it, it's quite strange. I remember clearly saying to Ran a few days after the marriage had been made known to me that I couldn't be possibly happy in an arranged marriage. Though it has been only about three months, it seemed decades ago when I was hesitant and reluctant towards this marriage. Now, the marriage almost seemed to be a reasonably good idea.

Ichigo is a great guy, he really is. He's kind, sweet and thoughtful. There's something about him that's been nagging me for almost the entire three weeks. Ever since the wedding even. I don't know what it is and it really is bugging me.

"Rukia! Tadaima!" His voice resonated in the hallways.

"Okaeri, Ichigo," I slid my smile into place and got up from my place to go up and hug him. He always made me smile, unconsciously or not. "Just got back from work?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight today. Some small gang got involved into a fight with some yakuza members. Beaten up within an inch of their lives. A nurse even fainted at the sight of them," he answered shortly. He is in a bad mood, I could just tell. He walked over to the nearest sofa and collapsed on it.

"Ichigo," He turned to look at me. "One of them died, right?"

He only sighed and closed his eyes.

I waited.

He sighed again, and opened his warm amber eyes to turn and look at me. "Yeah. Died right when Shiba-san and me were operating on him. His heart was too weak to undergo the surgery." He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

I slid over to the empty space next to the sofa and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. I know you are. Ichigo, it's not your fault he died! Goodamnit, stop feeling guilty, you dumb strawberry!"

He scowled at me but his facial features had softened. "Oi, who you calling dumb, eh? Bossy midget…"

I only poked my tongue out at him while he laughed at me. "I'm going upstairs to change, midget."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Berry-chan," He scowls at me and I smirk back, before walking back to my sofa and turning on the TV again. I heard his footsteps, slowly thumping his way up to his room. I smiled genuinely.

There really is something about Ichigo.

**A/N: Alright, to be honest, I have completely lost the grasp of what I was aiming for in this story. But I'll try and pick it up again, I promise! So please, bear with me for a while and I'll get the storyline going in approximately two-three chapters. And anyone starting to pick up Rukia's feelings? *wink wink :P HAHA :D Oh and, if anyone is wondering about the times (like, when I mentioned something about 'three months'), it might be a bit screwed up, because I didn't really think about those details when I first started writing and now I'm regretting that. Oh, and anyone notice the 'Shiba-san'? Yeah, that will play a big part later on in the story. Cyber cookies to anyone who can guess!**

**Alright, please review! I know I don't deserve them… But I promise I won't leave the story for another YEAR before the next update. PROMISE. Thank you everyone who has favourited, alerted or reviewed for this story in general. Thank you all so much!**

_**Tadaima – I'm home**_

_**Okaeri – Welcome home**_

_**Yakuza – Japanese mafia/crime syndicate**_

**xx RWW**


	19. Chapter 19: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: Well, this didn't take a year to update! I think this might be my longest chapter yet – 1105 words not including the Author Notes! SUCCESS! I reread my own story a couple of times and I don't know how you people put up with such short chapters. So my aim is to start writing lengthier chapters… **

**Anyway, thanks to all the lovely people who read this – I had over 300 visitors and 1.51K hits for this story in this month! WOO! BUT… WHY DID ONLY FOUR OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE REVIEW~~~ D: D: But thank you to those people who favourited and alerted to this story.**

**Thanks to: **_GryfoTheGreat, Shaz11, WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears _and _ShadowNara_ for reviewing. **BUT! Where is **_**capslock-nanao**_**, **_**lilly**_** and **_**falconrukichi**_**? **_**Roma88**_**? **_**Kjmb**_**? MY HOMIES D: Alright, jokes aside.**

**Also, thanks to: **_amwick, Bleach ichiruki, DarkSwrdz, Ruler of Kings, Clos, MaN6Al0v3r, Personal Riot _**and **_Tany Kurosaki Nara _**for alerting/favouriting this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach! Because if I did, there wouldn't be any of these Xcution nonsense anymore and Ichi and Rukia will be getting it on! ;) I joke I joke!**

I'm always stressed these days, and I know Rukia is getting worried. I'm so tired from the midterm exams and the overwhelming demand at the hospital. Why do so many people get hurt in one day? It's insane, especially when people rush to the hospital to get a simple cold or a runny nose checked out. What happened to a normal dose of Panadol? It is a crazy hellhole in the Karakura General Hospital and because of all these blubbering idiots who shows up in hysterics over nothing, nearly all the doctors and junior doctors are exhausted over the continuous demand for treatment of simple illnesses that require absolutely nothing but time. It's sucking up all _my_ energy and time. I hardly see Rukia anymore, which sucks. I see her for barely at all, with me leaving at 9 in the morning and arriving at home around 10 at night. And I miss her. I really do. Hah, as strange as it sounds, I miss my crazy midget wife.

What's strange is, it feels quite empty to go by a day without her. I know she is occupying herself by spending more time with Byakuya at the office, learning how to manage the companies and the fortune as an heiress, but I really do miss her. I miss the conversations we would have. I miss the arguments and the name-calling we would get into. I just… I just miss being in her simple presence. There's always something comforting about her. She can just simply read my mind. She always knows when I'm down or guilty, and she makes me cheer up and generally feel better. I didn't know what it was about her to makes me feel like that. I even talked to Ishida plenty of times about it in an attempt to understand it. Instead of offering me helpful advice like a normal person, he would just stand there with a coffee mug in his hand, smirking at me while listening to me.

"_Thinking about your wife again, Kurosaki?" Ishida's smug voice resounded. _

_I rolled my eyes at him. "You wish, Ishida. Why do you always ask that?"_

_Ishida put on a mock serious face and set his coffee mug down on the table. "Let's see. You've been talking about her for almost all of our conversations, you zone out in any other topic during break times and you always have this mopey look when you do."_

_I just glared at him._

"_Not to mention, every time you see her, you light up. You're a happier man when she's around Kurosaki, no point in trying to deny it. You two have this chemistry and you can't hide it from anyone but yourself and her." He laughed. "Some of the doctors even have a betting pool on how long before you realise it yourself,"_

_I vehemently shook my head. "I don't think you're right, Ishida. Smart as you may be, Rukia and I are merely friends, at best. We just know each other quite well, which you are writing off as chemistry. Please, Ishida, I think I would know if I 'light up' around her."_

"Kurosaki," he sighed. "You are one dense man." He rolled his eyes at me, this time. "If I didn't know any better," his mock serious voice matching his face. "I would say you're in love with Kuchiki-san,"

At the time, I merely punched him on the shoulder and told him that it would never happen in a million years. But now, I don't know why, but I didn't want to think that anymore. It's odd, how a week ago, I would blow off something like that as a mere joke and now… I didn't want to anymore. I _know_ I'm not in love – surely, I would know if I fell in love, right? With that midget, of all people!

But I couldn't help but mull over Ishida's words.

Ishida, as it turns out, was spot on. He was right. I did feel happier in her presence. It's not something I can easily explain. But I couldn't be in love.

"Ichigo-san? Are you alright?"

I looked up at Kukaku-sensei. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, did I zone out?"

She looked at me critically. "I think you've been overworked these days, Ichigo-san. Go home and take a break. It wouldn't do for us to lose our star junior doctor, would it?" she smiled kindly, like a mother would to her own child.

I looked at the clock. "But, Kukaku-san, it's only four! We still have all these paperwork to fill out and there's three more patients in line."

"I'll deal with it. You go home. I bet you're missing your wife anyways," she smirked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

I groaned. Did everyone just assume? Nevertheless, I bowed slightly and grabbed my bag. "Thanks, Kukaku-san. I owe you one!"

I flipped open my phone and dialled Rukia while I climbed into the car.

"Moshi moshi?" Her voice answered. I smiled.

"Yo, Rukia. It's me. Kukaku-san said she'd cover for me for today. Wanna go out tonight for some dinner?"

"Oh, Ichigo! Yeah, sure! I'm still at nii-sama's office today, but I was just about to leave anyways. I'll be home in fifteen minutes alright?"

"Yeah, me too."

"How come she let you off today?"

"Zoned out a lot today. Probably just tired."

"Ah. You sure you still want to go out? I mean – if you're tired, let's just stay home. Watch a movie in the cinemas and order take-out or something. Something relaxing, maybe." I could hear her high heels clacking on the other end and the rustling of several papers.

"Maybe. I'll meet you home in fifteen and we'll talk about it then, yeah?"

She giggled lightly, her laugh like delicate wind chimes. "Alright then."

"Oh and Rukia?" I could hear the she stopped to listen to what I was going to say.

"Yeah, Strawberry?" I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I missed you for the past few days, midget."

"Missed you too, baka. Now get your ass home, I just left the office."

I laughed at her. "Alright, see you then." I smiled and hung up. Holding the phone in my hands, I sighed. Rukia did instantly cheer me up, even though I only heard her voice. She had a lovely voice, a merry and sweet alto.

"_If I didn't know any better, I would say you're in love with Kuchiki-san."_

I groaned and tossed the phone onto the seat beside me before starting the car up.

Screw Ishida for messing with my head.

**A/N: I think Ichi's falling in loveeeeee~~~**

**I know I said the Shiba-san thing is going to play a big part. Well, I lied. Originally, it WAS supposed to be Kaien and then there was going to be this whole love triangle thing (**as correctly guessed by WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears**) but I decided against it, in favour of a bit more action/adventure later on in the story. Sorry if I got your hopes up! :P**

**Yes, well, you might have to be a bit patient for the next one. I'll update ASAP! Hopefully, by the next chapter, we'll reach the next part of the plot – where some bad guys start popping in! Maybe some action will start…? ;)**

**Thanks for reading this story, guys. Really appreciate it. BUT PLEASE REVIEWWW. Please, I really would like to know how you think the story's going. Constructive criticism please! I really rather not deal with flames, but please do review! It means a lot to an author, you know…**

**xx RWW**


End file.
